Merman Story Hetalia
by Jana.Be
Summary: This is basically a story about a few nations of the world becoming merfolk. Enjoy. this story is from 2011, so it really sucks, but I thought it is a bit too good to just erase.


Merman Story Hetalia

It's a day like every day in Hetalia Gakuen. The sun shines, no cloud is in the sky and Ivan enjoys the warm summer. The Axis Powers (Ludwig (Germany), Veneciano (North Italy), Romano (South Italy), Gilbert (Prussia) and Kiku (Japan)), Antonio (Spain) and the Allies (Alfred (USA/America), Arthur (England/UK), Francis (France), Ivan (Russia), Mathew (Canada) and Yao (China)) do some training together for some test.

Veneciano: I'm so happy we all can do training together! *totally happy*

Ludwig: SHUT UP… AND RUN! *totally exhausted*

Veneciano: But… I'm happy…

Ludwig: Doesn't matter… just run…

Veneciano: Ok…

PE Teacher: One minute left! Get ready for the end spurt.

Alfred: Ya heard that? The test in running is almost done!

Mathew: *whispers* I'm so happy!

Alfred: What? I can't hear you! Speak up!

Mathew: *cough* I said I'm happy to hear that.

Alfred: Ah^^ Ok.

Francis: Oh, mon cher. You mustn't be so shy… Nobody will 'urt you.

Mathew: Oh big brother, merci beaucoup. I'm so relieved you said that.

Francis: Pas de problem, mon cher.

Mathew: *smiles kindly*

Kiku: Do you already have something to do, this evening?

Yao: I wanted to do some barbeque with Ivan, but why do you ask, aru?

Kiku: I wanted to ask if I could sleepover at your room, this night. You know tomorrow is Alfred's birthday and stuff… so I wondered if we could make a sleepover at your room…

Alfred: You want to make a sleepover party for me?

Kiku: *whispers* Crap! He heard!

Yao: ^^" Erm… we just talked about a sleepover after the barbeque with Ivan. I don't think you want to be in a room with Ivan, right aru?

Alfred: I lately started to like him, so I think it is ok. ^^

Kiku: Oh boy…

PE Teacher: The minute is over! Come to me.

Gilbert: *wakes up* *yawns* I'm glad I don't have to do this.

Ludwig: Yeah, but only because you broke your leg while trying to steal Roderich's (Austria's) vital regions, again.

Gilbert: Don't remind me of that!

Ivan: Gilbert is a bad boy.

PE Teacher: Silence! Why do I always have to have PE with nations?! (Information: This is a school for nations)

Alfred: Can we have the results?

PE Teacher: Yeah, sure.

Alfred: YAY!

PE Teacher: Well Alfred, your results are as bad as always. Medium pulse: 110.

Alfred: WHAT?! That's even worse than last time!

Arthur: That's because you eat too much junk!

Alfred: I don't! I only ate 15 BigMacs for breakfast! That's less than usually!

Arthur: That's too much!

Alfred: Says the person with a medium pulse of 115! *stole the PE Teacher's clip board*

PE Teacher: *smacks Alfred* Give me the results back!

Alfred: Sorry… *gives the PE Teacher the results* But even though you are the thinnest of us all you're the unfittest of all of us!

Arthur: Shut up!

PE Teacher: Can I continue? Good! Well, Antonio has 85, Francis has 85, Ivan has… no… pulse…

Ivan: Sorry forgot to put my heart back in this morning. ^J^"

PE Teacher: You will bring me into the grave one on these days…

Ivan: Sorry…

PE Teacher: Whatever… Kiku has 80, Ludwig has 85, Mathew has 85, Romano has 95, Veneciano has 85 and Yao has 90. I hope these are the hoped results and Ivan!

Ivan: Yes?

PE Teacher: Put your heart into your chest!

Ivan: But if I keep my heart inside my chest it will fall out and I will crush it…

PE Teacher: Urgh…

Ivan: Sorry for the visuals…

PE Teacher: Just go! I will send the results to the students' council.

Ludwig: What are these tests for, anyway?

PE Teacher: I'm not allowed to talk about that, but if you really want to know… Oops… I lost my spare keys to the students' council rooms. I hope no one will take them and use them. ^, Good luck. Wednesday night is the perfect time.

Ludwig: Perfect time for what?

PE Teacher: I don't know what you're talking about. *points at the cameras*

Ludwig: Ah… Ok understood.

PE Teacher: I'll see you tomorrow at the swimming pool. Prepare yourself. We will test your diving skills. Till then, bye. *leaves*

Veneciano: Ciao~ *waves*

Ludwig: He really left us the chance to look what the tests are for…

Gilbert: Nice! Let's look what they want to do with us.

Ludwig: YOU broke your leg. So you won't be able to do this.

Gilbert. But… I want to!

Arthur: Should I make the broken leg heal?

Gilbert: If you can do that?

Arthur: Sure. Come to my room after classes and I will heal your leg. Just in case you want to.

Gilbert: I want to be able to walk, but what do I have to do?

Arthur: Come to my room and you will see.

Gilbert: O-ok…

Director: *speaking through a speaker* Dear nations, I am glad to be able to announce the project week for next week. The theme will be "The wonderful world of the water". There will be opportunities of the most different ways. Every student will get a flyer for this where the different workshops are listed. That's everything I had to announce. Have a nice day. *beep*

Ludwig: It has to do with that… *twists the keys in his hands*

Veneciano: Let's go eat something! *grabs Ludwig's arm*

Ludwig: S-sure… why not.

In the cafeteria…

Veneciano: Vee~ So much sorts of pasta and new ones I haven't ever heard of! Sir!

Cafeteria person: Yes?

Veneciano: I want to order. I want some of the fish pasta. It's new and I want to try it.

Cafeteria person: OK, here you go! *gives Veneciano the pasta*

Veneciano: Grazie~ *goes to his place* I have a new sort of pasta!

Arthur: This seems interesting. Can I try some?

Veneciano: Get some for yourself! *totally selfish when it comes to pasta*

Arthur: Please. I want to know what I'm ordering…

Everyone: (*in thoughts* He wants to know what he's eating?) Erm…

Alfred: YOU want to know how something tastes like!? Are you sick or something?

Arthur: Is it that unusual for me to want to know how it tastes like?

Everyone: Yeah~!

Arthur: *moans in displease, then goes to the cafeteria person and gets some fish pasta* Here I go~ *takes a bite of pasta* DUDE! THIS IS AWESOME!

Veneciano: *munch* You're right. It's good. The fish tastes very good. Come on Ludwig! Take a bite of this!

Ludwig: *takes a bite of pasta* *munch* Yeah it's good.

Veneciano: Yay^^

Director: *speaks through a speaker* Afternoon classes will be canceled for the next days. So please return to your dorms after lunch.

Antonio, Romano and Veneciano: Yay! Siesta~

Alfred: Could I try this "Siesta"? I want to know what this "Siesta" is.

Veneciano: Sure! ^^ You have to put some comfortable clothes on, lay down on a sofa and sleep. It's the best way of spending your spare time.

Ludwig: Except for working.

Alfred: That ain't an option.

Veneciano: He's right. Sleeping is better than working, don't you agree?

Ludwig: …sure… sleeping is better than working, but I am used to working in my spare time, so… I just thought it was an option…

Veneciano: No problem^^ I will get you used to relaxing in your spare time^^

Ludwig: Thank you, Veneciano^^

Arthur: *feeds his little brother* Here you go, Alfred.

Alfred: *munch**not understandable words**munch* (Something like "I don't want to be fed by an old fart like you")

Arthur: It's ok, I love you, too^^

Alfred: Muat? ("WHAT?")

Arthur: *kisses Alfred on the forehead* ^^

Alfred: *blushes* x/x *chokes on his own food*

Arthur: *cuteness disappears* THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT CHEWING YOU FOOD RIGHT, YOU GIT! (*in thoughts* I must have been cursed by Vlad, again. This only happens when I get cursed by him!)

Alfred: *swallows his food* You stupid old man! I couldn't chew! Come with me! I have something to tell you! *takes Arthur's arm and drags him to the door*

Arthur: You stupid git! Stop hurting me! I can walk on my own! *struggles*

Alfred: *eats a hamburger* *not understandable words* ("Whatever! I'm angry and want to try this "Siesta" thing and you are the test subject for both.")

Arthur: Argh…

Veneciano: Let's go get some sleep brothers. We're almost too late for Siesta.

Romano: *Looks at the watch* Crap! You're right! *rips his shirt open and lies down on a sofa* I'm ready for Siesta. Do you come, Antonio?

Antonio: Sure. *jumps on the sofa* Let's sleep. *hugs Romano*

Romano: Antonio! What the hell are you doing? Well whatever you do, it feels nice.

Antonio: I know. My charm is relaxing, right?

Romano: Right… *blushes lightly*

Ivan: Let's go prepare the barbeque for this evening, Yao.

Yao: Sure, aru.

Ivan: What will we eat?

Kiku: Alfred said he wanted to come as well. So I think he will bring a lot of food… or nothing…

Ivan: I will bring some borsht and vodka, you will bring sake and some delicious food from your house and the others will have to look what they bring to the barbeque.

Yao: You know of the sleepover party for Alfred, aru?

Ivan: Sure! I wanted to do one anyways! ^J^

Yao: Where did you want to do it, aru?

Ivan: At my room! It's the biggest and the food won't rot because some idiots killed the heater and broke the window opener. Now my room is very cold. About -5°C…

Yao: You know we can't sleep there, aru!

Ivan: I know, but we could put the food in there… it will definitely not rot.

Yao: That's true, aru…

Ivan: So we put the food into my room for storage, da~?

Yao: Right, aru.

Ludwig: You talked about a party?

Yao: Yeah. What do you want to know, aru?

Ludwig: Can Veneciano and I come to this party and can we bring some wine and beer?

Veneciano: And pizza and Wurst!

Yao: Sure. You can come and bring some food and alcohol, but don't tell Iggy about this alcohol and food thingy, aru. He would definitely bring rum and scones, aru. Well I have nothing against his rum, but his scones are toxic and every time Iggy is drunk he turns into the strangeness called "Drunk!Iggy", aru...

Mathew: Well…

Francis: Oui, mon cher?

Mathew: Alfred can eat scones, because he is related to Arthur. So am I.

Yao: So the only ones who will eat from those will be you, Arthur and Alfred, right aru?

Mathew: Yes.

Yao. Wonderful! So you know the scones are for Arthur, Alfred and Mathew, aru!

Romano: *wakes up just to swear around* Who would eat these pieces of shit? *falls asleep*

Veneciano: My brother swears too much.

Ludwig: Yes, he does. And sometimes he doesn't only hurt in the inside, but the outside. For example when he tries to throw a grenade he made himself. I always jump into a hole every time he does that. And that hurts.

Veneciano: I would like to excuse my big brother. He always had to defend himself and Antonio was no big help either. That's what he told me…

Ludwig: So… he hates me for no reason?

Veneciano: Perhaps…

Ludwig: Well… I don't really care, because he doesn't really open up to me, but I worry about him…

Veneciano: Such a good friend^^

Ludwig: *blushes* Don't make me blush!

Veneciano: But it's funny…

Ludwig: *return of Arthur's doggy curse* Grr… Don't. Make. Me. Blush!

Veneciano: Eep…

Ludwig: *and the dog ears and tail are gone* Sorry, Veneciano… I didn't mean to be mean… *barks* (*in thoughts* Screw this curse!)

Director: *through a speaker* The lunch time is over. Please return to your dorms.

Kiku: Should we wake them up? *points at Romano and Antonio*

Yao: I think it's better to wake them up, aru…

Veneciano: *poke* *poke*

Romano: Urgh… five more minutes, mama… *huggles Antonio's arm*

Veneciano: *poke**poke**poke*!

Romano: What the hell do you want, fratello?!

Veneciano: The cafeteria closes in 3 minutes… and you're still in it…

Romano: Oh shit! *wakes Antonio* WAKE UP, stupid bastard!

Antonio: - Why are you doing this, Romano?

Romano: The cafeteria is closing for today so we have to leave.

Antonio: Oh… Ok thanks for waking me up.

Everyone: *leaves the cafeteria*

Veneciano: We were just talking about the birthday party we want to do for Alfred. Do you want to come?

Romano: Why should I?

Ludwig: Because you can drink as much alcohol as you want and eat as much food as you want. You don't even have to eat the food the others made. You can eat the food you want to eat. Simply bring it to the party and everything's alright.

Romano: That sounds nice… but what about the teachers? They will find out. I know they will.

Yao: They won't, because we won't tell them and as soon as Iggy gets drunk we will do spin the bottle with him and lock him in the closet with Alfred, aru.

Francis: They will have fun… I want to have fun as well…

Mathew: *whispers to Francis* Sneak into the closet before the others enter.

Francis: Bonne idée, mon cher, mais where do you have these thoughts from?

Mathew: You taught me to think this.

Francis: Ouais… Anyway, I will come to the party. I will bring wine and French food.

Romano: I will bring wine and tomatos.

Antonio: I wanted to bring wine and tomatos… looks like I have to bring churros…

Veneciano: CHURROS!

Mathew: I will bring some maple syrup wine and pancakes.

Gilbert: I'll bring some "Königsberger Klopse" and beer.

Ivan: Didn't I eliminate them?

Gilbert: I still have the recipe! ^^

Ivan: Oh…

Gilbert: Kesesese…

Kiku: I'll bring Japanese liqueur and rice balls.

Yao: Everything is noted, aru. I hope you bring all this, aru.

This evening…

Alfred: I'm so excited!

Arthur: I hope I won't get drunk after a shot, again…

Alfred: I guarantee you won't. I'll make you last longer than a shot! *evil looks*

Yao: You can come in, aru. Everything is set, aru.

Alfred: YAY! I'm happy!

This evening went quite normal, till…

Arthur: I don't want to stop! I want to drink more, you wanker! *got drunk after 3 shots. Wow a new record!*

Alfred: You can't! You have to go into this closet right now! *drags Arthur into the closet*

Francis: *is already inside the closet* *whispers* camera: set, microphone: set, breathing mask: set. Ok everything's set. Ah here they come~ Onhonhonhon~…

Alfred: *throws Arthur into the closet, goes inside and locks it behind him* We will have some fun right now~

Francis: You're right, mon petit ami~

Alfred: Francis! What are you doing inside the closet?!

Francis: Taking pictures of Arthur and watching you having fun. That's all. *he sits on a shelf behind them* Here is my camera. Don't worry, I won't hurt your Arthur.

Alfred: Ok.

Outside the closet…

Gilbert: Crap!

Ludwig: What's the problem?

Gilbert: He forgot to treat my leg! Now he won't be able to do it!

Ludwig: Can't he treat your leg later?

Gilbert: He's drunk and an Englishman. What do you think he can do in a condition like this?

Ludwig: Right… and tomorrow?

Gilbert: The test IS tomorrow!

Ludwig: Oh… right…

Veneciano: Ve~ Francis ni-san's wine is delicioso~ Right, Romano?

Romano: Right~ And combined with Antonio's wine and ours it's the most delicious wine on the campus ~ Speaking of nice: Ludwig, I like you~ I finally understand why my brother loves you so much~ You are a nice person and you have a nice taste of food~ *dead drunk*

Antonio: I thought you liked me?

Romano: I like Ludwig but I love you, silly. I always loved you and I won't stop.

Antonio: That's nice~

Kiku: *sings an English song with an awful Japanese accent* Rarararararara… I rove rou so~ Rarararara… I miss rou so~ Rarararara… I need rou so~ Ra…

Yao: You *hic* are awful, aru! Ivan dance for me, aru! *filled up with a mix of Japanese liquor, Chinese sake and Russian vodka*

Ivan: Sure. ^J^ *is drunk but used to it* *dances a Russian dance*

Yao: You're *hic* awesome, aru! *kisses Ivan* Now is my turn, aru! *undresses and shows his upper body*

Ivan: Yao, you're a chick?

Yao: *blushes* Sure, aru! Why not, aru? I *hic*, Wang Yao, am a chick, aru!

Ivan: Tiny boobs~ *wakes the coma drunken Japan* Look! China is a chick!

Kiku: What? No~ This is only a bandage. No way these are hidden boobs~ *falls asleep, again*

Ivan: Hm… (*in thoughts* I'll ask tomorrow.)

Mathew: *Feels like floating around* I'm Mister Alfred Foster Jones! I'm the hero! I can fly! *He's drunk due to maple syrup wine combined with French wine and rum and acts almost like his twin bro*

Francis: *leaves the closet* Onhonhonhonhon~ I have very good pictures~ I'll give some of 'em Kiku, so he can make a doujinshi from this and the rest will be some blackmail material~

Mathew: Is my better half successful?

Francis: They have fun and I hope they won't create a new nation… *he's the only one sober*

Mathew: I smell the scent of a sucker! Drink, mon ami, drink!

Francis: *takes the glass of Canadian wine combination stuff* *drinks* glugglugglugglug… This wine is good~ What is in there?!

Mathew: Maple syrup, rum and wine.

Francis: Nice.

Alfred: We're done! Arthur is sober, again!

Arthur: Why does it smell like alcohol? I want some!

Gilbert: Treat me first!

Arthur: Sorry, I forgot… I'll do it right away.

Gilbert: Good.

Arthur: *mumbles magic spells* Saa, IDEYO!

A strange light fills the room, everyone falls asleep and as they wake up on the next morning…

Alfred: That was an awesome party. I don't even have a hangover!

Arthur: And I was sober in the end!

Yao: *still upper body undressed* Urgh… Blargh! *vomits in his sake bowl* I… feel… bad… *sees his undressed upper body* What the hell? Why am I undressed?

Ivan: *sits next to Yao* You were drunk and started to undress but then we all fell asleep… So you couldn't continue. Ah and one little question.

Yao: What is it? *puts his shirt back on*

Ivan: Are you a chick?

Yao: Why do you ask, aru…?

Ivan: *points at the boobage on Yao's chest* That's what I'm talking about.

Yao: I can explain, aru! Im Yong Soo gave me a strange tasting drink, aru. He said it was Korean sake, aru. So I drank it, aru. Then I fell asleep and the next thing I remember is that I have those, aru. So… This Korean pervert must have made me grow breasts, aru.

Ivan. So you aren't a chick?!

Yao: Nope, aru!

Ivan: Happy~ *wakes Kiku*

Kiku: What do you want?

Ivan: Im Yong So made Yao grow boobs.

Kiku: Stupid Pervert! He finally did it and found out how to transform men into women and women into men! I hope he will never find me or try it on me!

Yao: I hope so, too aru.

Arthur: We have to go to class! It's almost 8:00 am.

Everyone: Crap!

At the swimming pool…

PE Teacher: Welcome back, dear nations.

Gilbert: I can walk and swim, again! Can I do the test as well?

PE teacher: How did your leg heal that fast?

Gilbert: I don't know, but when I woke up this morning, my leg was healed.

PE Teacher: Ok. Try it, but you have to wait till we start.

Gilbert: OK…

PE Teacher: Ok. Change clothes and we'll meet here in 5 minutes.

Everyone: Ok. *goes clothes changing*

Yao: Crap! What will I do with them, aru? *points at his boobage*

Ivan: Wear a bra or bikini.

Yao: I do still have a penis and balls, aru! That's why I won't wear bikini pants, aru!

Kiku: How about only the bikini top?

Yao: That's ok, I guess, aru… *tries to put Taiwan's bikini top on* Argh…! Those bras are more difficult than I thought, aru!

Veneciano: I could help you! I helped Elizabetha as well.

Yao: Ok. Try, aru.

Veneciano: … Ok! I'm done! ^^

Yao: You're fast, aru!

Veneciano: I know^^

Gilbert: This looks funny!

Yao: Shut up, aru! That isn't funny, aru!

Gilbert: But you have balls AND boobs and you have a girly figure!

Yao: Ò,Ó *takes his wok and smacks Gilbert with it* AIYAH!

Gilbert: . That hurt…

Yao: It was supposed to hurt, aru!

4 minutes later…

PE Teacher: Ok. Now that we wear swim clothes we can… Erm… Yao…

Yao: Yes, teacher, aru?

PE Teacher: Why do you wear a bikini top?

Yao: Im Yong So made me grow breasts and now I have to wear this, aru.

PE Teacher: Ok… Argh! Whatever! We will start now. Put your pulse bands on.

Everyone: *puts their pulse bands on*

PE Teacher: Now you will go into the water and dive 20 seconds so we can see how fast your lungs lose oxygen.

Everyone: *goes into the water*

PE Teacher: And… DOWN!

Everyone: *dives*

After 20 seconds…

PE Teacher: *knocks on the pool side* We're done~

Everyone: *dives up to the water's surface*

PE Teacher: Ok. I'll now read the results. Alfred: +30% oxygen per second… Ok… strange…, Antonio: +20% oxygen per second, Arthur: +20% oxygen per second, Francis: +20% oxygen per second, Gilbert: +40% oxygen per second, Ivan: +30% oxygen per second, Kiku: +20% oxygen per second, Ludwig: +40% oxygen per second, Mathew: +20% oxygen per second, Romano: +20% oxygen per second, Veneciano: +20% oxygen per second and Yao: +30% oxygen per second… *rewatches the results* There has to be something wrong with your pulse bands…

Ludwig: Why?

PE Teacher: The oxygen level goes as fast upward as when you aren't underwater…

Ludwig: Strange…

PE Teacher: *whispers* This is why you have to go to the student's council tonight or it will be too late. You have to find out why you're doing these tests. Search for fish related changes in your life in the next week.

Veneciano: Speaking of fish. Yesterday, we ate some fish pasta and we liked it.

PE Teacher: Could you show me the pasta at lunch time?

Veneciano: Sure. I hope you like it, too. ^^

PE Teacher: You can swim around if you want to for the rest of the lesson.

Everyone: YAY! *swims around*

Veneciano: Look Ludwig! I can breathe underwater~!

Ludwig: Don't you worry about this?

Veneciano: Not really^^

Ludwig: I DO worry about the fact that we all can breathe underwater! I mean look at them!

Gilbert: *tries to drown Ivan who searches for his heart, again*

Francis: *put a shark fin on his back and plays trunk thief shark*

Alfred and Mathew: *Play heroes and splash water at everyone*

Arthur: *drinks his tea underwater*

Yao and Kiku: *do endless diving contests* (they hold their noses and they still breathe somehow)

Ivan: *searches for his heart and is drowned by Gilbert*

Romano and Antonio: *have a Siesta on the bottom of the pool*

Veneciano: They do what they always do.

Ludwig: But they do it underwater!

Veneciano: I don't really care, but if it makes you happy I will worry as well^^ Oh no! What happened to us? Yesterday, It wasn't like this and...

Ludwig: You said it wasn't yesterday like this?

Veneciano: No…

Ludwig: We HAVE to go to the students' council rooms, tonight!

Veneciano: Ok.

PE Teacher: *sees everything that happens* I'm so glad I told the students' council my class was the perfect test class for the new project "Merman"! They already start to transform into mermen piece by piece by piece. ^^ I merely had to change Arthur's magic spells a bit and poof they start to change! I'm so happy! And they can't change a thing!

Ludwig: Ok guys, Team research (which is Kiku, Ivan, Ludwig, Gilbert and Veneciano) will search for the data and Team backup (Which is Yao, Romano, Alfred, Arthur, Antonio, Francis and Mathew) will watch out for teachers. If there is any problem or a teacher someone will say half loudly "Hattafute" and we will know (Hatafute means "flag waving". It's like the red light without light). Any questions?

Arthur: Why can't I search with you?

Ludwig: Because you can't wave around with your wings like everywhere. We all know that every time you search for something you transform into Britannia Angel and destroy everything around you!

Arthur: Right…

Ludwig: That's why you're in the backup team.

Arthur: Ok…

Ludwig. Any other question?

Alfred: Why ain't I the leader of this mission? Q3Q

Ludwig: Because it was my idea!

Alfred: But… I'm the hero… *sniffs* QnQ

Ludwig: Then you'll be the hero of the backup.

Alfred. Yay! 3

PE Teacher: The lesson is over! Leave the water or else you'll probably turn into mermaids ^^

Alfred: I wanna be Amerimaid!

Arthur: It's mermaid, you stupid kid!

Alfred: No! I wanna be America the mermaid^^ short: Amerimaid!

Arthur: Oh boy…

Everyone: *leaves the pool*

PE teacher: See you later, Veneciano!

Veneciano: Bye~ *waves*

Inside the changing rooms…

Yao: Could you help me with the bikini, again aru?

Veneciano: Sure^^ *opens his bikini top* here you go.

Yao. Xie xie, aru^^

Random boy: You have boobs *points at Yao* and you have red eyes… *points at Gilbert*

Gilbert: Fetch, Gilbird!

Gilbird: kisisisi… *hunts the random guy*

Yao: I thought the pool was at school time for students only, aru…

Ivan: Strange, da.

Yao: *holds the bandages* Ivan, I need help, aru~

Ivan: Sure. ^/^ *helps wrapping the boobs in the bandages*

Yao: Xie xie, aru. ^^

In the evening after dusk in front of the dome…

Ludwig: Is everyone here?

Veneciano: Romano and Antonio are still missing.

Romano: I'm coming! *runs* Antonio is coming as well but he had to get some churros.

Ludwig: We don't have much time and he buys churros?

Antonio: *comes churro munching to Ludwig* Yes, I have to buy churros. They have a new flavor- Fish- And I had to try it. It tastes awesome!

Gilbert: Indeed. It tastes like me.

Everyone: Urgh…

Gilbert: Hey!

Ludwig: Stop the stupidity! We have a mission to accomplish!

Gilbert and Antonio: Sorry…

Everyone: *sneaks to the students' council rooms*

Ludwig: *hears voices* You hear that?

Kiku: Yeah. What are they talking about?

Gilbert: I'll send Gilbird with a microphone in there so we can hear well. *gives Gilbird a microphone and sends him into the room* Good luck, little buddy.

Gilbird: Pyii~ *flies into the room and sits down on the a shelf*

Person 1: I think we should tell them about the plan.

Person 2: I don't think they will cooperate if we tell them about that.

Person 1: But there is a hope that they cooperate at the mission "Merman".

Person 3: Yeah… and they will go into the ocean on their own will or what?!

Person 1: I don't mean they will go on their own will. I only mean they could help us till they HAVE to go into the water that's all.

Person 2 and 3: OK we understand what you want.

Person 1: So shall we tell them tomorrow?

Person 2: I think we should tell them next week after the project week.

Person 3: I'm on her side.

Person 1: Then next week.

Person 2: YAY!

Ludwig: Get Gilbird back before they see him!

Gilbert: Ok. *whistles*

Gilbird: *flies back to the others*

Person 1: You heard that?

Person 2 and 3: Yeah. There is someone. Go and search.

Person 1: *leaves the room, looks around but sees no one* Strange… *goes back into the room* There was no one!

Person 2: There HAS to be someone, but doesn't matter now. We're done anyway.

Person 1, 2 and 3: *leave the room*

Ludwig: That was a close one.

Gilbert: Indeed. One second longer and they might have gotten us.

Kiku: Let's go inside and copy the plans before they come back.

Ludwig: *hushes inside the room and gets the plans' copies* here we go now let's leave.

Veneciano: OK. Now we can find out what they want to do to us.

Ivan: We're done! YAY!

Later in Ludwig's room…

Ludwig: Ok guys. These are the plans for the so-called mission "Merman". It says "1. Test them. 2. Get them fish-related food. 3. Change the magician's spells into transformation spells. 4. Test them once more. 5. Wait. 6. The test subjects will eventually turn into mermen/mermaids. 7. Test them once more. 8. Send them to a zoo. 9. Make money. 10. Be rich and stuff." Holy shit!

Arthur: That's why my spell sent out such a strong light! They never do something like this…

Ludwig: That must be why we all can breathe underwater and love fish.

Alfred: I'll become Amerimaid! YAY ^(3)^

Ludwig: That isn't funny! You won't be able to stay here! You will have to go into the sea!

Alfred: But… my house…

Ludwig: It will have no leader anymore or our houses will go underwater as well. You know everything that happens to us happens to our houses. *had a thought mistake. Whatever happens to the nation happens to the national spirit. Not the other way round*

Alfred: So the world will go underwater, right?

Ludwig: Indeed.

Alfred: YAY! Disneyworld is rescued!

Ludwig: It isn't! Everyone will die! We will be the only ones who stay alive.

Kiku: Or we are the ones who start the "into the sea" travel.

Romano: That's just stupid! Why should we turn into mermaids?

Antonio: Men.

Romano: What?

Antonio: Mermen. We'll turn into mermen.

Veneciano: He's right. I already found the gills. *points at little slots both sides of his chest* Look!

Ludwig: Shit we already start to transform! We can't stop it any longer… We're done… We will have to leave the school if it gets worse…

Yao: We could also do it like I did with my breasts. Put some bandages on the affected spots.

Ludwig. That could help for a while, but what happens when your legs start to transform into fish tails?

Gilbert: We'll have to leave the school… but till then…

Veneciano: PASTAA…~!

Gilbert: Yeah… Pasta…

Veneciano: That means "Relax, make the best of it and stay as long as you can."

Ludwig: That means we should stay at school as long as our legs are still legs, right?

Veneciano: Right.

Romano: Why are you so mature all of a sudden?

Veneciano: I have to be mature for this. It has to do with our life and I don't want to end up as a curiosity wonder mutant thingy! That's why!

Romano: Ok… I merely wondered why.

Veneciano: I can understand you. I'm never that mature so it was surprising, right?

Romano: Sì.

Ludwig: That means we will go back to our rooms, bandage up our affected spots/gills and live normally till our legs become tails. When this happens we will ask someone we all can trust blindly to bring us to the ocean and we'll live as mermen for the time being. I hope we'll find a way to change it but as long as we haven't, we'll do this.

Everyone: Understood. *go back to their rooms*

The next morning at around 6:00am…

Veneciano: *wakes up* Have to bandage the gills… =_= *bandages his gills and sees fish scales* Erm… yay? Have to bandage the scales… =_= *half asleep*

Same happened to the others as well.

7:15 am at the cafeteria for breakfast. The other students come at 7:30 am so they can talk about everything…

Yao: My gills grew this night. Now they're almost 50cm big and I found scales all over my legs.

Everyone else: Same here.

Ludwig: So it goes faster than I expected…

Alfred: Look! I can drown myself and yet I don't! *puts his face into the bowl with muesli, holds his breath and breaths through the gills but since the gills are bandaged he doesn't get that much air**comes up**breathes hard* Ah…hah…hah… That was funny…

Romano: Stupid bastard! You know you can't breathe through milk and bandages.

Antonio: Sorry…

Romano: Whatever!

Ludwig: The fish is definitely too much, but I like it. *eats salmon*

The next week went relatively normal. If you can call growing gills and fish scales normal. Now is Thursday, July 12th. Everyone succeeded to hide their gills and fish scales. It's the last day of the project week and we reach the critical point of the transformation. That legs turn slowly into fish tails. 10:35 am at the fishing workshop…

Ludwig: I need water…

Ivan: Could you drink vodka as well?

Ludwig: I'm hot and vodka warms me up, so… No, I don't need vodka!

Ivan: Sorry…

Ludwig: No problem^^

Teacher: Ok guys! We will now go to the lake and fish a bit.

Girl: The poor fishes…

Another Girl: If you don't want to hunt fish, why did you come to this workshop in the first place?

Girl: Because I wanted to be with my friends.

Another Girl: … e.e stupid.

Girl: That isn't stupid! I would go through hell for my friends!

Another Girl: e.e still stupid…

Girl: YOU are stupid!

Teacher: Shut up! I want to teach you stuff!

Both: Sorry…

Gilbert: Girls and their little problems… I'm glad Elizabetha thought she was a boy for her whole childhood… Like this she was able to be like a boy.

Ludwig: Don't speak mean about girls. There are nice ones as well. Like the girl I loved when I was a kid.

Gilbert: That was Veneciano, you stupid!

Ludwig: Right… Well, I can't help the fact that Francis almost killed me after the last war with me as Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation and wiped out all my memories!

Gilbert: You're right. I should kick Francis' ass for wiping out your memories…

Ludwig: yeah! ò.ó

At the watercolor drawing workshop…

Veneciano: Watercolors are wonderful to draw with~

Kiku: I prefer ink, but watercolor is nice, as well.

Francis: Crayons are better. You can draw with them what you want and you don't have to be careful, because you can't scrawl and don't have to keep track of your sleeves.

Yao: I'm on Kiku's side, aru~.

Kiku: I won!

Veneciano: I think I should drink something…

Kiku: You're right. It's drinking time. *takes a huge bottle of water out of his bag* Here you go. *gives Veneciano a cup of water*

Veneciano: Thank you. *drinks the water* I feel refreshed.

Kiku: That was water from my house. I called my people and told them to send me a bottle of fresh Japanese spring water.

Veneciano: It tastes a bit like chErmy blossoms.

Kiku: That's what makes this water so special. The chErmy blossom essence makes the water tastier and your urge to drink lowers down for a while.

Veneciano: Could you give me some of it for later?

Kiku: Sorry, but the water only keeps its taste while it's inside this bottle…

Veneciano: Oh… sad… *draws a sad Veneciano, a greedy looking Kiku, a perverted Francis and a huge bottle of water.* … *sniffs*

Teacher: Your drawing skills are marvelous! Who taught you to draw like this?

Veneciano: My grandpa taught me. ^^

Teacher: He has to be a well known artist, right?

Veneciano: Well… his drawing skills were only a hobby-like activity. He was known for ruling the MeditErmanean Sea.

Teacher: And who is your grandpa?

Veneciano: My grandpa is called Roma Antiqua or The Roman Empire.

Teacher: So you're the grandson of HIM?

Veneciano: Yep.

Teacher: I've never known he was so talented.

Veneciano: But he is!

Teacher: He IS? Does that mean he lives?

Veneciano: Sure. He's at home and takes care of my house while I'm at school.

Teacher: And Germania? What about him?

Francis: He's at Ludwig's home and takes care of his house.

Teacher: Ah… Ok.

Francis: *spots an unwrapped spot at Veneciano's chest* *whispers* Veneciano.

Veneciano: Yes?

Francis: *points to Veneciano's chest*

Veneciano: *sees the unwrapped spot* Oh… *rewraps the spot* All done^^

Now to the cooking workshop…

Antonio: Do you like the cooking workshop, Romano?

Romano: Too much fish + too less tomatos.

Antonio: You can ask for tomatos you know?

Romano. Oh… *goes and asks the teacher for tomatoes* Thanks for the tomatos. *goes back to his seat* TOMATOS!

Antonio: happy~ *takes the tomatoes* Now let's make pasta.

Romano: Good idea. *starts to cut the tomatoes into little pieces* *eats a piece of tomato* Want some?

Antonio: Why do you even ask? *eats a piece of tomato* Delicioso~

Now at the boat driving workshop…

Mathew: Why was I here, again?

Alfred: Because I told you to come with me. That's why.

Arthur: And you didn't want to be alone. *puts his red pirate jacket and hat on* Arr… I'm a pirate! Bend down you low life!

Alfred: *bends down* Yes, my Lord.

Mathew: I won't!

Arthur: *his eyes turn red* BEND DOWN!

Mathew: Meep! *bends down*

Arthur: Good subordinates^^

Alfred: ^^" Phew.

Mathew: What was that?

Alfred: His pirate self returns from time to time and dominates his body. When this happens, you better do what he says or you will die. The last person who disobeyed his orders was Bermuda. Now she is a giant ship and plane graveyard. That's at least what Iggy told me…

Mathew: I don't know who you're talking about but I feel bad for her…

Alfred: So you know every time he turns like this, do what he says or run.

Mathew: OK.

Arthur: *Back to normal* What happened? I feel like I was dominated by some kind of evil virus…

Alfred: Your pirate self is back.

Arthur: Oh… I thought I defeated him…

Alfred: Doesn't look like you did…

Arthur: Sad thing… I thought I finally made it to release him into the afterlife… so he could rest in peace…

Teacher: Ok guys! I will now tell you about the pirates, who wait for you on the sea just to rape you, kill you and/or take all your money. They are evil-minded sickos who have not enough money, no friends and no social life. They will take over your boat as soon as the wind stops blowing into your sails.

Arthur: I have an objection!

Teacher: What do you want?

Arthur: Pirates aren't that bad! They may kill you or/and take all you money. Some of them may be evil-minded and some of them have no money but most of them have a social life! We aren't that bad!

Teacher: We? What do you mean with "we"?

Arthur: I once was a pirate and although this was a not very good time, I was neither a raper, nor an evil-minded sicko, nor did I have no money, nor did I have no social life. I may have killed people and robbed their money out of their cold, dead hands and I may have taken over every boat I could find, but I was no bad person! Ask Alfred and Mathew. They know me since they were toddlers.

Teacher: Ok… you're definitely ovErmeacting.

Arthur: I'm not! Ask my pirate self if you dare!

Teacher: Kids and their imagination.

Arthur: *mumbles spell formulas* Saa, IDEYO! *changes into Pirate!Iggy*

Iggy: Well, hello Sir. I heard you offended my good peoples' name. Is that right?

Teacher: Who are you? You seem a lot more well-mannered than 1 minute ago.

Iggy: I'm Arthur's pirate self and I have an agreement that whenever he needs me he can call me, I can come out whenever I want to and in exchange I will behave and he won't call me for stupid stuff like cooking. Well… I AM good at cooking, but Arthur isn't and he sealed me away, his good cooking self. Stupid git!

Alfred: So YOU can COOK?!

Iggy: Yes, indeed. I am able to cook without receiving Francis' address every time I try to cook one of the recipes Francis cooks every day.

Alfred and Mathew: Could you cook us something when we get back to your room?

Iggy: Why not now? I have a camping cooker, a recipe and skill. And I have a while for being outside his mind while he sips a nice cup of tea inside his mind.

Mathew: I would enjoy being able to eat something you cooked that isn't toxic.

Iggy: Give me one of his recipes.

Mathew: *gives him the scone recipe*

Iggy: What's that? This is a recipe I made while I was on the sea. It shouldn't have ever been allowed to get to other people except for my crew. And… it's… still… written… wrong… I forgot to write one very important thing. *writes the very important thing on the piece of paper* Done! I wrote that he has to add sugar and milk. The reason I didn't write it on there before was because we didn't have milk or sugar on the ship. Give me the other recipes he uses.

Alfred: *gives him the big book of recipes*

Iggy: I knew it! On every recipe is missing milk, sugar, eggs, salt or pepper! *writes the missing stuff on the recipes* Done. Now he should be able to cook better.

Mathew: Why did you write unfinished recipes anyway?

Iggy: I already said we hadn't what we needed to make the food be tasty… or healthy… or non-toxic… That's why.

Mathew: Ah~

Alfred: Could you stay with us a while longer?

Iggy: I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Arthur has to come back or we'll change places and I'll become the "real" Arthur. And he doesn't want that to happen, again. I don't really have a problem with this but he has. So I'll go now and let him cook for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Just call and I'll be there for you, always.

Alfred: Could I kiss or hug you before you go? I'd like to know how this feels like. Arthur is against this stuff, so I hope you aren't.

Iggy: Sure. *hugs Alfred and kisses him on the cheek* I think this body didn't kiss someone in ages. Well, I'll go right now. See you. *changes back into Arthur-mode*

Arthur: And? Did my violent self kick your asses?

Alfred: e_e I really prefer Pirate!Iggy.

Mathew: Same here, brother. Same here.

Arthur: What are you talking about? My pirate self is more violent than me and he's got no manners! Why do you prefer HIM over ME!? I'm the original and he's only a replacement for my Yandere-ness!

Alfred: How insane would you be if he wouldn't exist?

Arthur: Ivan-style. I'd be as insane as Ivan.

Mathew: But he he's so charming and he can cook! How could he be the place in your mind to put your insanity?

Arthur: Ivan is a nice guy, right?

Alfred: He's ok.

Arthur: But he's cruel and scary at the same time, right?

Mathew: Right…

Arthur: That's what I mean. My pirate self is charming, well-mannered and he can cook but he's cruel at the same time.

Alfred: Ah~ That's what you meant. I could deal with him. I wonder if Ivan and Pirate!Iggy would become friends. And he can cook!

Arthur: I can cook, as well! I have merely bad luck…

Alfred: Your pirate self rescued your recipes and turned them into delicious meals.

Arthur: …So I can cook, again?

Mathew: Why "again"?

Arthur: I used to be a good cook, before the beginning of the pirate ages. After these ages, my cooking was able to be used as toxic weapons. That depresses me. But now that I have the real recipes, I can cook better than ever!

Mathew: That means I won't have to use maple syrup for every meal you cook or bake!

Arthur: That wasn't that nice… I tried so hard to make tasty food, but the recipes were always wrong. So I had to change them.

Iggy: You changed them?

Arthur: Where are you?

Iggy: I'm inside your mind and I'm about to take over your body forever!

Arthur: Please don't! I'll do anything you want!

Iggy: You will never ever change the recipes, again! They are magical formulas who can't be changed or bad shit will happen to the person who eats it!

Arthur: Why didn't you tell me about it, sooner?

Iggy: I had too much fun watching you being an idiot while killing your relationship with Alfred.

Arthur: You bloody git! Why didn't you help me when I needed you?!

Iggy: Because I'm only coming out when you really need me!

Arthur: And why are you about to come out, now?

Iggy: Because you change into something we both know and we know once you're that, you won't be able to return. So I thought I could help you a bit.

Arthur: *sign* What do you need?

Iggy: A body to live in. This body could be dead as well, but not rotten (So no Ivan^^).

Arthur: So we have to find a person who is ok with becoming you, right?

Iggy: Right.

Arthur: How long do we have time?

Iggy: 36 hours. After this time you'll be a full merman.

Arthur: Ok. Who do you think could become you?

Iggy: A human.

Arthur: Ok. And who exactly?

Iggy: I'd prefer a man; a Brit; a thin British gentleman who has blond hair, big eyebrows and a girlish figure.

Arthur: You're describing me and you! There's no way I'd find a human who's like that!

Iggy: I, a mere spirit within your body who can move freely, know where to find one.

Arthur: So I won't have to worry, right?

Iggy: Yep.

Arthur: Ok. One little question. When you have your own body, will you take my mental problems with you and automatically receive my new mental problems?

Iggy: Nope. You'll have to deal with them on your own.

Arthur: Sad thing… but unchangeable.

Iggy: Indeed.

Arthur: I have to go back to the others now. I think they already worry about me.

Iggy: Yeah. Bye.

Arthur: One thing before we part. You'll search for the new body, right?

Iggy: Right. I'll search for the new body and you merely have to live.

Arthur: The other thing is will you transform into a merman as well?

Iggy: The spell changed our genes AND minds. That's why I'll turn into a merman as well and when you are a merman I'll be one as well at the same time. We'll be twins; Iggy and Arthur; the two English twins; I represent the insane pirate part of yours and you'll represent the rest.

Arthur: That's good. Now then, Bye Iggy~ *returns to the others*

Meanwhile outside Arthur's mind…

Alfred: Arthur, Are you there? *pokes the lifeless Arthur body*

Arthur: *returns to his body* I'm fine, thank you.

Alfred: *hugs Arthur* I'm so glad you're back! You suddenly lost consciousness and stopped to breath. That worried me.

Arthur: It's ok. I'm back. That's all that matters.

Alfred: What happened to your pirate self?

Arthur: He'll get an own body, soon. When this happens, I'll have a twin. His name is Iggy. He represents my insane pirate part.

Alfred: Ok. And how exactly will he gain a body?

Arthur: He'll search for one and gain this body as his.

Alfred: Ah~ Ok.

Arthur: I'm a bit exhausted. Teacher!

Teacher: Yes, Arthur?

Arthur: Could I go to the infirmary? I feel kind of bad…

Teacher: Sure, but you should take someone with you.

Arthur: Ok. I'll take Alfred with me. Is this ok?

Teacher: Sure. Be careful~

Arthur: Thank you. *leaves the class room*

Alfred: *takes Arthur to the infirmary* How can I help you?

Arthur: Put my bandages into fresh, cold water.

Alfred: Sure. *unwraps Arthur and puts his bandages into water* Your sure are fishy^^

Arthur: Says the person who once was transformed into a merman by fairies!

Alfred: Grr… I at least know how it feels like to be a merman!

Mathew: *managed to sneak out of the class room* And how does it feel like?

Alfred: When you try to move your tail it feels like you move your leg but that there is only one of them and you can move the tail more than you can with legs. The only thing that's been annoying was the time after the transformation was finished was that was when I landed on the floor, tried to stand up but couldn't, because I had no more legs. Ah and the last step of the transformation is like in the one moment you're a human and in the next moment you're a merman.

Mathew: That must have been confusing, right?

Alfred: Not really. I liked being a merman. I could kiss Arthur on the mouth and he cared for me.

Arthur: Mathew!

Mathew: Yes?

Arthur: Why are you here?

Mathew: I sneaked out of class because I was worried…

Arthur: That's cute~ Alfred! The bandages!

Alfred: Right! *takes the bandages and wraps them around Arthurs chest*

Arthur: Thank you. *hugs Alfred* I needed that!

Alfred: ^^

Now after classes while lunch time…

Veneciano: *clinging on Ludwig* I missed you!

Ludwig: Yeah classes were lonely without you. I have to admit that. It was quieter without you, but it was lonely…

Veneciano: *kisses Ludwig on the cheek*

Ludwig: *blushes* /

Gilbert: You blush far too much.

Ludwig: Shut up!

Elizabetha (Hungary): Hey Gilbert!

Gilbert: Hey Lizzy! Long time no see. Where have you been the last week?

Elizabetha: I was ill and stayed at my room.

Gilbert: Do you feel better now?

Elizabetha: Yeah. I'm ok by now.

Gilbert: That's good to hear.

Elizabetha: What do you do today?

Gilbert: Well… I wanted to go on a camping trip with the Allies and the Axis. The reason is we want to deepen our relationships and no one else is allowed to come there.

Elizabetha: Sad thing… I thought I could give you one of my relaxing massages …

Gilbert: Well… I think a massage is not too much.

Ludwig: How long will it take?

Gilbert: 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20, perhaps longer.

Ludwig: You know we have stuff to do and food to cook.

Gilbert: Right. Could we do a quicky, Lizzy?

Elizabetha: Sure.

Gilbert: (*in thoughts* I won't see her, again. So this quicky must be a festival.) I'll see you at the beach. *leaves with Elizabetha*

Ludwig: Sure.

Arthur: I have something to tell you. Firstly, my pirate self will gain an own body. Secondly, Alfred told me how the last step of transformation will be like. Alfred.

Alfred: The last step will be like, in the one moment you still have your legs and in the next moment you have a tail. It goes very fast.

Yao: And what was the long body preparation for, aru?

Alfred: Perhaps for being able to breathe underwater. I don't know. I've never been underwater when I was a merman.

Ivan: America-kun was a merman?

Alfred: Yep! Arthur's fairies turned me into a merman, last Halloween. It was an interesting time and I learned one thing: Arthur loves me!

Arthur. Shut up, you git!

Alfred: But it's the truth…

Arthur: I know… But still…

Alfred: *hugs Arthur* I know you don't want to talk about that^^

Ludwig: Now enough of the sentimental stuff! We have much to discuss!

Alfred: …

Ludwig: OK. Now that I have your attention I want to know who has to settle stuff.

Yao: I have to say good bye to my siblings, aru.

Kiku: Me as well and I have to say good bye to Sadiq (Turkey), Muhammad (Egypt), and Heracles (Greece).

Mathew: I have to say farewell to Cuba…

Ludwig: Ok, someone else?

Silence…

Ludwig: Ok, then to the next point. Has anyone looked for a good place for us to stay?

Antonio: How about the island in front of the beach? It has an underwater cave, a nice beach, much food near the water and no one lives on it. So we won't be bothered by people.

Ludwig: Where do you know that from?

Antonio: I swim often in the ocean. That's why I have found the island.

Veneciano: Can we live there, Doitsu?

Ludwig: Are you sure on this island lives no human?

Antonio: Yes, I know there are no people.

Ludwig: Good. I'll observe the island myself after school. Ok next point. When will your pirate self arrive at this place?

Arthur: I don't know. He said he'd take care of the body. I haven't heard of him since then…

Iggy: *appears out of the nothing* I'm done.

Arthur: Not now Iggy! We're discussing what we'll do till tomorrow. Wait… IGGY!? Where's your body?

Alfred: You're here! *wants to hug Iggy but falls trough his spirit body* TT~TT Why…

Iggy: I'm sorry, Alfred but you can't touch me right now… I'm still a spirit…

Alfred: Y-you're a ghost? *shivers*

Ivan: Help! Yao, protect me! It's a ghost!

Yao: I think it's just one of Arthur's mental problem-spirits, aru. They take all his mental problems and store them for him, aru. You should try it, too. I've got one as well, but I have no problems her being inside my body and this for about 4000 years, aru. I think almost everyone has one, aru.

Ivan: I haven't something like that…

Veneciano: Poor you…

Kiku: You're mental spirit is a girl?

Yao: ^^" Yeah… She kinda is a girl, aru… ^^"

Kiku: But… WHY?

Yao: Erm… I wanted a spirit who is like me and… I got… her, aru…

Kiku: But a mental spirit symbolizes a part of us… A part we wanted to get rid of, but couldn't because it's a part of us.

Ludwig: Or we didn't want to lose this part so we sealed it away with all the memories related to it. Thank you a lot, Francis… *glares at Francis*

Francis: Eep…! S-sorry for almost killing you in the Napoleonic War… I didn't mean to…

Ludwig: Say this to him *points at his head* You've to say it to HIM! He's the one affected to it. HE was the one who couldn't keep his promise! I think I should get him out. He NEEDS to say this to you! *mumbles**his clothes change into the clothes of the Holy Roman Empire*

Holy Rome: Good Afternoon, Francis. I missed your whacked face. And hi Vene-chan~ I missed you a lot! How are you!

Veneciano: H-Holy Rome…?

Holy Rome: Yes, It's me. Gilbert and Ludwig took care of me while I couldn't. He's me and I'm him, so I have kept my promise of coming back to you.

Veneciano: I'm so happy, but still I don't understand why you lost your memories…

Holy Rome: The moment Francis beat me a strange light surrounded me and rescued me from the fatal blow. But in exchange I lost my memories and part of my soul. The good thing was that I bound my memories and most of my soul to this body. So I would never ever lose my memories. They merely got sealed away inside my mind. I'm very glad Gilbert found me, because after this I couldn't do anything. I was protected by this light, but my body became like a corpse. I looked like I'd die. I might have died, because the culture slowly eroded away, but Gilbert found me and helped me gaining a new one by giving me a part of his own soul what I transformed into my own soul. I'm very glad he found me, so I could keep my promise. I'm very sorry that I've caused you so much pain… but it had to be.

Veneciano: I don't care about the pain you caused me, because you're still there! *hugs Holy Rome*

Holy Rome: *kisses Veneciano's head and stokes his curl*

Veneciano: Eep!

Holy Rome: What's up, Vene-chan?

Veneciano: / Why… does… this… always… happen?

Holy Rome: Veneciano?

Veneciano: *No response*

Holy Rome: VENECIANO! *sees a wet stain under Veneciano's chair* What's THAT?

Romano: Veneciano's curl is his erogenous zone! You stupid potato!

Holy Rome: Oh… Sorry Veneciano…

Veneciano: It's… Ok… You didn't know… about that…

Holy Rome: Why didn't Ludwig inform me!? I beg for your mercy!

Veneciano: I forgive… you. *kisses Holy Rome*

Holy Rome: *blushes* /

Veneciano: The same as always^^

Holy Rome: I'm sorry, but I have to go now… I'm exhausted and I think I should let Ludwig live from now on.

Veneciano: Please, don't go! I've just met you after this long time… I don't want to lose you… *cries*

Holy Rome: I won't go. I'm still there, but I'm Ludwig. So please, don't cry… I know it must be hard to see me after such a long time and then I can't stay for long. I'm very sorry, but I can't help it. I HAVE to go back! Would I stay for longer, Ludwig would disappear. I don't want that to happen… don't you, too?

Veneciano: I've known him now for 100 years and I love him very much. It might be, because he looks like you and I felt that he's you all the time or for other reasons, but I love him too much for him just to disappear.

Holy Rome: I know and I'll give him these informations when we trade places. I love you, Veneciano. And one more thing; are you a girl or a boy? Because I've never really tried to find out which gender you really have.

Veneciano: I'm a boy. I've first found out that I've this gender when I hit puberty. That's why you don't have to worry about your sexual intensions. I myself thought I was a girl for my whole childhood. That's why I act a bit girly right now. It's stuck inside my mind. ^^"

Holy Rome: … So… you're a… boy…, right?

Veneciano: Yep.

Holy Rome: I've serious business with Ludwig right now! He'll HAVE to explain this to me! I kissed a boy and… I liked it… twice…

Francis: Don't worry, mon cher. I've kissed far more boys AND girls than you'll ever kiss. I mean you'll only kiss Vene-chan while I kiss everyone I meet on the cheek and friends on the mouth. It's a habit of mine that I can't change.

Holy Rome: I want back into my corner inside Ludwig's mind…

Veneciano: Then, Ciao Holy Rome. *kisses Holy Rome on the cheek*

Holy Rome: / Bye. *goes back into Ludwig's mind*

Ludwig: *comes back**yawns* I feel refreshed.

Veneciano: Ludwig! I didn't know you're Holy Rome! I love you so much!

Ludwig: Don't say it that easily! And by the way, Holy Rome told me everything. I finally know why I… l-love… you that much. I know why I felt like I've known you for a long time when I first met you in WW1. And I know why I've nothing against your feminine behavior. The answer of all those is: I was the Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation and I loved you since the 900's. This means since we were toddlers.

Veneciano: Yay!

Ludwig: W-we have to prepare right now… Is Gilbert already back?

Gilbert: *looks like he had the best sex of his life* Yeah, I've come and back^^

Romano: Ew…

Gilbert: Kesesese…

Ludwig: Whatever… Now that everyone is back here we can finally finish our discussion. Bruder!

Gilbert: Yes, West?

Ludwig: Have you done everything you have to do before we go into the sea?

Gilbert: Well, I should say farewell to Roderich and play a bit "take the vital regions" with him, Say "bye-dude" to Denny and say "go die" to Belarus. But that's nothing I can't do within an hour. ^^

Ludwig: OK. You can do this later. Right now, we have to pack our clothes and meet again in an hour. So you have a while to do what you still have to do.

Everyone: Aye sir~

Ludwig: Good. Then see you in an hour.

Everyone leaves, except for Veneciano and Ludwig…

Ludwig: Don't you have anything to do before we go into the sea?

Veneciano: Sure, but It'll break my heart if I would say farewell to all the people I like and will miss. I'll simply write everyone a letter and put them into the inboxes in the big hall. That's the best way for me to say farewell to all of them.

Ludwig: That's a good idea! Can I help you with those letters?

Veneciano: Sure. But I'll say you what to write, ok?

Ludwig: Sure.

So they wrote the letters to all the people Veneciano will miss; Elizabetha, Roderich, Liguriano (Seborga), Bella (Belgium), Feliks (Poland), Toris (Lithuania), Vash (Switzerland), Lilly (Liechtenstein), Heracles, Sadiq, Roma Antiqua (Romulus) and Germania (Ludvikus).

Veneciano: *sob* I'll miss all of those… I hope we'll find a way for us to live here, again… I don't want to lose all those people…

Ludwig: I understand how you feel. After I lost my memories but before everything faded, something inside me made me feel that I'll never return to my beloved one. I felt so alone in this moment. You can't imagine how it felt like to lose everything you fought for so long would fade away within a moment.

Veneciano: You're wrong… I know how it feels like to lose everything you've fought for so long. It's awful and you want to die.

Ludwig: I'm so sorry… *pets Veneciano*

Veneciano: It's ok. Francis should be sorry for what HE did! *evil glare*

Ludwig: Calm down. It wasn't his fault. Napoleon did it. He told Francis he would kill him if he didn't kill me. Forgive him.

Veneciano: Ok… *sniff*

Meanwhile at the place where Gilbert is…

Gilbert: Oh Roderich~ Where are you~? I want to play with you~ I wanna play on your piano~

Roderich: *hides under the bed* GO AWAY!

Gilbert: Ah. There are you. I've come to play with you~ ^.^

Roderich: What do you want!?

Gilbert: I want a souvenir and you're going to give it to me. *grabs his Mariazel* Come with me, my little Roddy^^

Roderich: ELIZABETHA! HELP! GILBERT WANTS TO RAPE ME!

Elizabetha: *comes in* I'm sorry, Roderich. But I have a relationship with Gilbert now. I can't help you anymore even if I wanted to.

Roderich: What does this mean?!

Gilbert: Lizzy and I did it! We had sex! She's mine! You've nothing to say in her life anymore.

Roderich: But… why?

Elizabetha: I… love… him. T-that's why. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I loved him ever since we were little children. I thought it was pal love, but when I hit puberty I realized that I loved him in a sexual way. I didn't want it to be true, but he's my first love. I hope you understand that.

Roderich: But… we were married! We raised Veneciano and Ludwig since the time Ludvikus and Romulus died… I thought we were the ones who would always be together! *cries*

Elizabetha: It hurts to hear that, because it's true but can't I love you both? Gilbert, is it ok for you if I loved you as a lover and Roderich as my former husband who I still love a bit?

Gilbert: Sure. Do what you want. I won't be around for a while anyway so have your fun. But before I go, I want to do this one thing a last time. ^J^

Roderich: Your face looks scary! I don't like what I think you'll do to me…

Gilbert: I think it's exactly what you think I'll do to you. ^J^

Roderich: Eep!

Gilbert: *drags him on his Mariazel to the bedroom* I'll be back in a while. ^^

Elizabetha: *takes her frying pan* I know what I should do. But I can't. I-I simply can't hit either of them… *cries* What happens to me?

Vlad (Romania): *sees the conversation from the ceiling* Hehe… funny^^

Elizabetha: *notices Vlad* What are you doing up there?

Vlad: Just hanging out and stalking you^^

Elizabetha: *jumps up to the ceiling and pulls Vlad down to the ground* I have to hit someone with my frying pan and you, my dear big brother, are the perfect subject. ^^

Vlad: Eep… When you do this, please not in my face…

Elizabetha: Sure^^ *smacks him on the head*

Vlad: Argh…

Now in the bedroom…

Gilbert: *undresses Roderich* You know what I'll do to you and yet you don't do anything?

Roderich: … Why should I? You stole my whole life's meaning and now you want to take my vital regions. Do what you want. I don't need Silesia anymore. Now that I know that she'll always love you.

Gilbert: That's no fun… *undresses* I at least want to give you a reason to scream.

Roderich: Why is your chest wrapped with bandages? *thinks of Elizabetha* Are you a girl?

Gilbert: HECK NO! I-I'll show you what's under the bandages. *takes the bandages slowly off*

Roderich: Why are there slots on the sides of your chest?

Gilbert: I can explain. I'll turn into a merman within the next 24 hours and I want you to take care of Lizzy. I won't be able to protect her for the time being. So you'll have to. I won't cut off your balls, again. Don't worry. I merely wanted to show you the reason why I acted this way. I'm sorry for taking your wife. I'll inject my blood into your body so I'll be able to protect her even when I can't and we'll be connected by blood. This means we'll be like brothers. I'm sorry for causing you all the problems… *cuts into his skin**blood flows out*

Roderich: Why are you doing this?

Gilbert: I want to be friends with you. I realized that I can't come further while I'm nothing more than an exclave of Russia. I want you to take care of my tErmitory. I beg you. Make my house become a part of Germany, again. I haven't enough time to do this myself, so please, do as I say. You can do a war against the people; you can do it the paperwork-thingy way, but please make my home German again. *cuts into Roderich's skin**drips the blood into this wound*

Roderich: That hurt! But… I… feel… your… pain… somehow… I feel the pain you endured during your whole life… Please leave now. I feel dizzy…

Gilbert: Sure… *puts the clothes back on**leaves*

Vlad and Elizabetha: Why does your arm bleed?

Vlad: *drools*

Gilbert: … complicated story. Ask Roderich when he wakes up. I've to go now. *kisses Elizabetha*

Elizabetha: S-sure… Bye…

Gilbert: Auf Wiedersehen. *cries*

Elizabetha: I've never seen him this serious before… What has happened inside this room?

Vlad: I don't know…

Gilbert: *goes back to his room and meets a totally drunk Arthur and a naked Francis on the way back* What are you doing there?

[This would have happened if he was his cheerful self:

Gilbert: Hey Francis! What are you doing?

Francis: I found Iggy dead drunk. So I thought I'd lay down next to him so it looks like we had sex. Nice idea, hun?

Gilbert: Yeah! That's cool! Could I take some photos and lay next to you?

Francis: Sure^^

Gilbert: *takes some photos* kesese… *lays next to Francis* Let's chill out a while!

Francis: No problem^^ *hugs Arthur*

Gilbert: Good night^^

Francis: Yep^^]

Francis: I was on my way back from Bella and Sven when I found him lying unconscious on the floor smelling like German beer. So I undressed myself and lied down that it looks like we had sex and fell asleep.

Gilbert: That sounds interesting, but why do you do this to him?

Francis: I kind of felt the urge to be kind to him and treat him like I'd treat my cousin.

Gilbert: Ah… Ok. I'll pack my stuff and you'll simply do what you want to do.

Francis: Sure.

Gilbert: *goes back to his room*

After an hour of preparation…

Ludwig: Ok guys! We'll now go to the beach… Erm… Gilbert, what's up?

Gilbert: *emo corner* I don't feel good…

Ludwig: Whatever! Ivan, could you be so kind and bring him to the beach?

Ivan: Sure. *carries Gilbert*

Gilbert: Thanks a lot. I don't have the strength to walk anymore…

Ivan: Something happened to you. You're not your normal bright and Ore-sama self.

Gilbert: I feel all depression coming back into my mind…

Yao: How about this, aru? You get yourself a mental problem spirit, aru.

Gilbert: When we're at the beach, could you get me one, Arthur?

Arthur: I could ask for one.

Gilbert: Thanks… a lot…

Ludwig: Your gloominess is so distracting! Get yourself a mental spirit! And that fast! Ah and Arthur, please ask for one to seal away all this negative feeling he has right now. So you need a big one.

Arthur: I'll do what I can.

Ludwig: Thank you. He even depresses me and I'm in a wonderful mood right now.

Arthur: There is the beach! I'll fly ahead and draw a magic circle so I can ask for a mental spirit.

Ludwig: Sure. See you in a couple of minutes.

Arthur: Sure. *transforms into Britannia angel* Bye fellow mermen~

Veneciano: I want to fly, too…

Romano. You can't! And you won't! The last time you tried to fly, you ended up, falling into a giant pit of I-don't-know-what!

Veneciano: Ok…

On the beach…

Arthur: Welcome to the camp my friends.

Veneciano: Ludwig, look! The sun sets!

Ludwig: This puts an end to our last day as human-like nations…

Gilbert: I want to die… *gloomy aura*

Ivan: *throws Gilbert into the magic circle* Here you go.

Arthur: Thank you a lot. *mumbled spells* The ghosts say you'll need a whole bunch of mental spirits. I hope you're ready.

Gilbert: Sure… do what you want.

Arthur: OK. Here comes the strongest mental spirit that exists.

Mental spirit: Is this the person I'm supposed to help?

Arthur: Yes, he is.

Mental spirit: OK. How do you want me to look like?

Gilbert: Elizabetha…

Mental spirit: So you want me to look like your beloved one, right?

Gilbert: Yeah…

Mental spirit: OK. *transforms into Elizabetha* I can't change my body form anymore. So you'll have to deal with my looks.

Gilbert: Sure…

Lizzy: I'll take your negative thoughts right now and leave only good ones. *kissed Gilbert on the mouth*

Gilbert: *get sucked out all of the negative thoughts* Oh mein GOTT! I feel awesome, again! Thank you, mental spirit!

Lizzy: Call me Lizzy.

Gilbert: Ok^^ Thank you, Lizzy!

Lizzy: I'll go into your mind right now and if you need me, just call.

Gilbert: Aye ma'am~

Lizzy: See you later~ *disappears into Gilberts mind*

Gilbert: I feel wonderful! I want some beer!

Ludwig: That was fast. *throws a beer at Gilbert*

Gilbert: *catches it* Thank you a lot. *drinks it* Oh fuck! I don't remember when I was THIS thirsty before!

Francis: I'm happy to see that you're back to your normal cheerful self. *drinks some wine*

Gilbert: I'm happy to be here as well.

They spent the night celebrating and having fun. But they all eventually fell asleep. The next morning…

Ludwig: I feel refreshed. *looks at his legs but sees a fish tail* Aw man! I thought it was merely a bad dream!

Veneciano: *swims in the ocean* Vee~ swimming I so fun~ *sees Ludwig* Hey, Doitsu! I love being a merman~!

Ludwig: So you're one as well?

Veneciano: Yes, why not? I woke up and was a merman. It's as Alfred said. In the one moment you're a human and in the next one you're a merman.

Alfred: *wakes up and tries to stand up but can't* It's so hard to stand up. *sees his fish tail* Ah~ Right. I'm a merman from now on. *drags himself to Arthur* Hey Arthur!

Arthur: What is it, you stupid git?

Alfred: You're a merman! ^^

Arthur: What are you talking… about… *sees his fish tail* Interesting. I indeed am a merman. So that's what it feels like to have a fish tail. It feels interesting.

Francis: Hey Arthur~! *drags himself to Arthur* Isn't it fun to be a merman?

Arthur: It's quite interesting.

Iggy: *swims in the ocean* Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum~ *sees Arthur* Hey Arthur~

Arthur: Iggy? IGGY! You're late!

Iggy: I was there, last night, but you didn't see me, because you were too drunk.

Arthur: Why do you wear a red pirate jacket?

Iggy: I want the others to see the difference between me and you so I made some custom changes.

Arthur: But that's stupid! Why should you wear a jacket if you want to go underwater?

Iggy: Because I am a pirate. Arr! *pirate finger hook*

Alfred: *notices Iggy just now* IGGY! *drags himself to the ocean**jumps in and swims to Iggy* I missed you!

Iggy: I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner… but I had to find a way to make this person's body cooperate with me.

Arthur: *swims to Iggy* Who exactly did you take as your body?

Iggy: I took Ireland.

Arthur: … O.o Why him?

Iggy: Because he begged to let me take him as my body.

Arthur: Aha… no reason to take HIM and make him disappear!

Iggy: He didn't disappear. I made a clone of him and took the clone as my body.

Arthur: And how? … Magic!

Iggy: That's exact!

Arthur: You're a genius!

Iggy: Thanks a lot^^

Alfred: *is bored* Iggy! Arthur! I'm bo-red!

Iggy and Arthur: Then go and play with Mathew!

Iggy: He still goes and plays with Mathew if he's bored?

Arthur: Yes, he does. I like the fact that he still plays with him. That way, no one will forget him.

Iggy: Ah~

Alfred: *wakes Mathew* Hey brother~ wake up~ I'm bored~

Mathew: I don't want to… I'm exhausted…

Alfred: What do you mean by that?

Mathew: Francis sleep fucked last night. And I was his victim.

Francis: I'm sorry… I didn't mean to have sex with you…

Mathew: I know. I already know that you didn't mean it.

Francis: Ok. I'm glad to hear that.

Arthur: I'm still bored!

Francis: We could go and swim around a bit.

Alfred: That's what I wanted all the time!

Francis: Then let's go swimming~

Mathew and Alfred: Yay!

Romano: *wakes up and sees the fish tail* UAH! What the crapola happened here? Where are my legs?

Antonio: If you would listen at least once you'd know.

Romano: Why do you have a fish tail?

Antonio: *shakes Romano* Wake up! For god's sake!

Romano: … huh? … What? Why am I freaking out that much?

Antonio: Good morning, Romano. Before you look down to your legs I have to say something. You're a merman.

Romano: I know. Why do you say this?

Antonio: Just one minute ago, you freaked out about everything. That's why.

Romano: Ah~ OK^^ *waves around with the fish tail* It sure is annoying, but I can't change it.

Antonio: I like it! *waves around with the fish tail* hehehe~

Gilbert: *wakes up from all the loud laughing* What's up?

Antonio: We're mermen.

Gilbert: Ah~ right. I'm a merman. A merman? Wait! I have to look for something! *looks at his fish tail* It's white!?

Ludwig: Well, an albino merman sure has a white tail.

Gilbert: *remembers the fact that he is an albino* Oh… right… I'm an albino… I forgot…

Ludwig: Don't worry. I like you.

Veneciano: I like you, too.

Gilbert: I don't care about your feelings towards me! I'm a demon merman~! I love it! And look! My tail has a red stripe on each side!

Antonio: Touch. *touches Gilbert's tail*

Gilbert: Hey!

Antonio: Sorry… I just couldn't help but touch your tail… it look like Roderich's flag the other way round. You know Roderich's flag is red-white-red and your tail is white-red-white.

Gilbert: This sure is funny.

Antonio: Si~

Ivan: *wakes up* my legs feel strange… *sees the violet tail his legs have become* AAAAAHHH! YAO!

Yao: *wakes up* What do you want, aru?

Ivan: My legs… they're a fish tail… TTJTT Help me!

Yao: I myself have a fish tail, aru. *waves his tail* See?

Ivan: I don't want it to be… I want my legs back!

Yao: You can't, aru!

Ivan: *cries like a little child* I want my legs back!

Yao: Oh poor you, aru… *pets Ivan's head*

Ivan: Thank you mama China~

Yao: No problem, aru^^

Kiku: *made photos of this all* Oh my rice balls… they act just like mother and son…

Ludwig: Now that you've all awoken, we will swim to the island.

Veneciano: Vee~ I'm happy~ *swims up and down*

Ludwig: Be careful!

Veneciano: Yes Sir! *salutes*

Ludwig: *smiles* Good boy.

Everyone: *drags themselves into the water*

Yao: I don't know why, but I feel like a mermaid, aru.

Kiku: Perhaps it's because you're a mermaid.

Yao: I said mer"maid", aru!

Ivan: Boobs. It has to be because of your boobs, da.

Yao: I know. It was a rhetorical question anyway, aru.

Ivan: Ah. Ok^^ I'm sorry for not understanding.

Yao: It's ok, aru ^^

Antonio: There it is!

Ludwig: THIS is the cave? It's like a sunken city!

Antonio: That's what I said!

Ludwig: It was "It has an underwater cave". You never spoke about THIS!

Antonio: But isn't it better than a stupid cave?

Ludwig: Sure… but… I thought it was a cave so I brought stuff for a cave!

Veneciano: Look! There is something like Italian architecture!

Yao and Kiku: There is Chinese/Japanese architecture!

Yao: It's Chinese, aru!

Kiku: It's Japanese!

Yong: How about Korean!

Yao and Kiku: Yong!? What are you doing here? And why are you a merman?

Yong: Well, being a merman originated in Korea.

Unknown voice: No, it doesn't!

Everyone: Who's there?

Unknown voice: My name is Atlantis but you can call me Akia.

Yao: Your name sounds Asian! Where are you from?

Akia: I'm from here!

Yao: Where is "here"?

Akia: It's in the sunken land of Atlantis.

Yao: I thought Atlantis was a mere myth.

Akia: You mean all you see right now is a myth?

Yao: That's Atlantis?

Akia: Yes, this indeed is Atlantis.

Yao: Wow…

Alfred: But how comes this is Atlantis? I thought Atlantis was 10 miles under the earth's surface…

Akia: Atlantis is in the Atlantic Ocean and it once sunk due to a global catastrophe.

Ludwig: I have a question.

Akia: Sure. What is it?

Ludwig: How comes this place looks like the cultural combination of all our places?

Akia: Well, I am the ancestor of you all. All your cultures come from me. My house disappeared from the earth's surface after the last ice age. I think this was about 10 thousand years ago. I don't really remember. Time is nothing more than a stupid invention of mankind. It means nothing to me.

Veneciano: So you are the reason why we all have these cultures?

Akia: Indeed.

Veneciano: Cool!

Akia: Thank you^^

Yong: So I originated in you…?

Akia: Yes, you did.

Yong: Cool! So I originated in you and everything else originated in me.

Yao: *smacks Yong* Not! How often do I have to tell you that only some stuff originated in you, aru?!

Yong: As long as I live!

Yao: Stupid little brother, aru!

Akia: Hey Yao!

Yao: What is it?

Akia: How old are you?

Yao: I'm about 10.000 thousand years old, aru. Why do you ask?

Akia: I just had the feeling that you already existed when I lived at the earth's surface… that's all…

Kiku: That'd make you older than we already thought you were.

Yao: I don't remember my real age so I don't know how old I really am… so you could be right, aru.

Akia: That means you are my little brother.

Yao: That sounds strange having a big sister and stuff… I was always the oldest living nation, aru.

Akia: Don't worry. You'll get used to being old. ^^

Yao. Eventually, aru…

Akia: Yeah…

Ludwig: I have a question.

Akia: Sure. What is it?

Ludwig: Could we live here?

Akia: Sure, but don't destroy everything, ok?

Everyone: Aye ma'am!

So they lived from now at Akia's place. One day, Arthur and Iggy found a strange herb. Now they are in Akia's palace and ask for advice…

Arthur: Akia.

Akia: Yeah? What do you want?

Iggy: we found a strange herb and since you are the oldest nation alive, you will know, right?

Akia: Show me the herb.

Arthur: *gives Akia the herb*

Akia: T-that's… the legendary… angel flower! You found it!

Iggy: What's THAT?

Akia: It's a magical ancient flower. It's from back then, when the flowers still had no blossoms and everyone in the world could still see the magical creatures of the world. That was a nice time… But the flower disappeared as the world changed and it would only show itself in front of a magical genius. That must be you!

Arthur and Iggy: I'm not such a good magician…

Akia: Yes, you are! And since you are the same person your magical influence to the world is a lot bigger than when both of you were inside one body.

Arthur: So you're a magician as well?

Akia: Sure. In the old times, everyone was a magician. But now they don't even see the magical creatures of the world… or magical abilities of people. An example is Vladimir. He is a vampire yet nobody sees this. The only ones who are able to see these special abilities are you two, Lucas (Norway) and Alfred since he is related to you. The other ones only see the scary part.

Arthur: Thanks for this information^^ I started to think I'm crazy^^

Akia: No problem.

Iggy: So now to the flower. What does it do?

Akia: Sorry… it can turn reverse every spell you want it to reverse.

Arthur: Could it reverse the merman spell as well?

Akia: Partly…

Iggy: What do you mean by that?

Akia: It will weaken the curse. You'll have to be careful with seawater and you will be able to breathe underwater.

Iggy: So the fish tail will disappear?

Akia: Right.

Iggy: And what about the seawater? You said we'll have to be careful about that.

Akia: In case your leg will be completely surrounded by seawater your legs will turn into a fish tail.

Arthur: That sounds like a deal. So… how do I get this flower to work?

Akia: Firstly, you have to find more of them. Then you have to search for a dry stone and crush the fluid out of the flowers and collect it inside a bowl or something similar… it has to be clean. You have to do it while you aren't in the water. Then you have to fill it up with blood from everyone. After that, you have to fill the bowl with seawater and let everyone drink a little sip of this mixture. Then you have to wait for 24 hours. After this you can leave the water and transform back into human-like nations.

Iggy: Understood and noted. Let's go, Arthur. We have to find more of this.

Arthur: Understood.

Iggy and Arthur: *swim to the island*

Alfred. *swims into the palace* what are they rushing for?

Akia: They're rescuing your asses and turning you back into human-like nations.

Alfred: This works?

Akia: Yes it does.

Alfred: I want to know how!

Akia: I can't explain it…

Alfred. Try it!

Akia: OK. Iggy and Arthur are on the way to find an ancient flower that can reverse your merman curse that only magicians can find.

Alfred: I understood that. What's been so complicated about that?!

Akia: It's been complicated because I normally can't explain this to "normal" people.

Alfred: Ok^^ How can I help?

Akia: Tell the others to come to the island in 30 minutes.

Alfred: Ok^^ *leaves* Did you hear everything?

Mathew: Yes, I did.

Alfred. Then let's go.

Mathew: Ok. I'll go to the Axis.

Alfred: Ok I'll handle the rest. *swims to the house of Antonio*

Mathew: *swims to Ludwig's house*

Ludwig: How often do I have to tell you not to touch my tail?!

Gilbert: But it's blue and smooth… and mine it white and rough…

Ludwig: Whatever… *shoves him to Mathew* here! Touch HIS tail!

Mathew: Eep… H-hi Gil-Gilbert… I wanted to tell you that we found a way to transform you back.

Gilbert: That sounds awesome!

Ludwig: That's nice to hear. When will we be able to return to the school?

Mathew: Akia told me to meet Iggy and Arthur in half an hour at the island.

Ludwig: So we'll be able to return to school after this?

Mathew: No, we'll have to wait 24 hours before we'll turn into a humal-like nation after leaving the water.

Gilbert. So we have to wait…?

Kiku: I'm old, so it doesn't matter to me.

Meanwhile, at Antonio's house…

Alfred: *sneaks into the main hall* dundun…dundundundundundun…dundunDUN! I'm a ninja!

Ivan. What are you doing?

Alfred: I want to tell you that you have to come to the island in 30 minutes.

Ivan: Ok ^J^ I'll tell everyone ^J^

Alfred: Good to hear. I'll go ahead.

Ivan: Do that.

Alfred: I hope this works.

Meanwhile, at the coast of the island…

Arthur: How many did you find?

Iggy: I found 100 more flowers!

Arthur: That's nice. Now let's put them on a stone and crush the fluid out of them.

Iggy: Sure. *puts them on a big, flat stone* Search for a bowl-thingy to put the fluid into. I'll start crushing then.

Arthur: Understood. *searches for a bowl-like thing*

Iggy: *sings* crushing weed~ crushing weed~ playing pharmacy~

Alfred: Hey Iggy! What're you doing?

Iggy: I'm crushing the leaves we need to turn us back to human-like nations…

Alfred: Can I help you?

Iggy: You could spend some blood. ^^

Alfred: Why do you want me to spend some blood?

Iggy: It's part of the formula. Everyone who wants to be affected by this spell has to spend some blood and put it into the bowl Arthur will bring in a while.

Alfred: Ah~ Ok^^

Iggy: OK. I'm done crushing the flowers. Where is Arthur? *searches for Arthur with his mind connection* He's coming back. And… he has… a coconut…

Arthur: Here I am~ and I got a coconut. I cleaned it in the river on the island. It's as clean as a mountain crystal.

Iggy: Good. Then bring it here and we'll put the fluid inside.

Alfred: Should I get the others?

Iggy: Yeah. Do this.

Alfred. *dives down* Hey guys! You have to come to the island, now!

Everyone: Ok. *follows Alfred to the island*

Arthur and Iggy: We're glad you all could come.

Iggy: Now I beg you to spend a bit blood of yours. It's for the spell. Everyone who spends a bit blood will be turned back. But don't worry. When you go into salty water, you will turn into a merman, again. That means you won't lose your merman being. And you can breathe underwater.

Everyone: *cuts himself and spends some blood*

Arthur: Now we have to put some seawater into the bowl. Could you be so kind and get a bit seawater for us, Alfred?

Alfred: Sure. *gets some seawater* Here you go. *pours it into the bowl*

Iggy: Next, we will have to drink from it.

Everyone: *drinks from the mixture*

Arthur. Now we have to wait. Tomorrow at the same time will be the time we can walk, again.

Ivan: Yay! The curse will be finally over!

Iggy: Don't celebrate now! We have to wait till tomorrow.

Ivan: Ok… but still "Yay"…

Arthur: OK let's return to our underwater houses.

Everyone: Ok.

Veneciano: This will be the last night at out underwater houses for now…

Ludwig: Right. We have to do something special.

Veneciano: How about we sneak out this night and sleep at the coast of the island?

Ludwig: That sounds nice. Don't mess it up!

Veneciano: Ok^^

Ludwig: When will we meet?

Veneciano: At 10pm, perhaps?

Ludwig: That sounds good.

Veneciano: I'll make some nice food^^

Ludwig: Ok. And I'll bring some beer.

Veneciano: See you later^^

Ludwig: Ja. *kisses Veneciano on the cheek*

Veneciano: Ciao~

Ludwig: Bis nachher~

Iggy: Hey Arthur.

Arthur: What is it?

Iggy: Do you have a problem if I swim to Alfred and have some fun with him?

Arthur: No way will I let you have sex with Alfred!

Iggy: But I'm you… from another era… but still you…

Arthur: That may be right, but I don't want you to do this to him… I know you and you are pretty much seme when it comes to physical contact.

Iggy: Don't you mean yourself?

Arthur: No, I mean my pirate self and that's you. I have to admit that I'm pretty much uke when it comes to physical contact… That means you're my manly self while I'm that what's left of my manliness after you got almost all my manliness…

Iggy: That explains why the rumor flows around the English men are girly. ^^ I wonder why the English men were manly when I had the upper hand…

Arthur: Ha… ha… very funny… I AM manly when I want to!

Iggy: Where are YOU manly?

Arthur: Football!

Iggy: OK… I have to admit that you're pretty good at that, but women are also good at that. That means it's no mans' sport.

Arthur: You don't allow me any manliness at all, do you?

Iggy: That's right^^

Arthur: Could you put this annoying eye patch off?! It annoys me and we both know you don't need it!

Iggy: But… I'm a pirate…

Arthur: Grrr… Put. It. OFF!

Iggy: *puts the eye patch off* Ah there we got the last piece of manliness except for your balls. ^^

Arthur: Good mental spirit^^

Iggy: I'm no mental spirit anymore! I'm a nation on my own.

Arthur: And which one?

Iggy: I'll sail out on the sea after school is finished and conquer some lands, just like I used to. ^^

Arthur: You do know that you can't conquer the lands like you used to, right?

Iggy: I can't? *sob* But that's everything I can… and babysitting ChibiMerika… but he already is an adult…

Arthur: I'm very sorry so much time has passed since you last saw him…

Iggy: Well… I can't change it, right?

Arthur: Well… *waves his wand* we could transform him into a child~ if you wanted to.

Iggy: … *feels stupid* Why didn't I think of this?! *takes his wand* Let's make some chaos!

Arthur: How many do you want to turn into children?

Iggy: How about everyone? I like chaos^^

Arthur: That sounds like fun! *evil grin*

Iggy: Yeah! Let's do this. *evil grin*

Iggy and Arthur: Hoata!

A light wave fills the ancient city of Atlantis.

Everyone: *in chibi voice* What the hell happened?! ARTHUR! IGGY!

Arthur and Iggy: *giggles* We succeeded *high five* We are good!

Alfred: What did you do?!

Arthur and Iggy: Aaww…~! How cute! *hug Alfred*

Alfred: Let go of me! *punches Iggy and Arthur in the stomach*

Iggy: Argh…! Why didn't you tell me that he won't grow weaker when you're a child?!

Arthur: You didn't ask!

Iggy: *pins Alfred on his baby dress to the ground* I will hug you whether you like it or not!

Alfred: *struggles* Why do you do this to me, Engwand? *calling him by his national name while a chibi is just so cute X3*

Arthur: You didn't call me this in a while. Sure, living alongside mankind is better for the human integration, but why can't we call each other by our national names? I mean we'll forget where we're from and who we are!

Iggy: Perhaps it's because we have to look like we are part of mankind... Since we aren't really human… since we're only human-like…

Alfred: *calmed down* If somebody found out who and what we are, we would be put into a labor and would be studied and dissected… I know my people. I'm glad I could rescue Toni from being dissected.

Iggy: I'm glad you've calmed down. I merely wanted to see you again. And I don't mean you as an adult but as a child.

Alfred: You could have asked!

Iggy: I'm sorry…I didn't think about the option that you could cooperate…

Alfred: If the people who turned us into mermen asked us before, we'd perhaps have cooperated… kind of…

Iggy: No… I don't think so…

Arthur: Right. We wouldn't cooperate anyway. But tomorrow, we can put an end to all the merman stuff. I hope we weren't that long away from school… since we have no watch or calendar… (hihi… calendar XD)

Francis: Did I hear the word "calendar"?

Iggy and Arthur: Why are you an adult?

Francis: I was out searching for some mermaids. But when I came back, I saw a chibi Prussia and thought "Something isn't right." So I searched for you since you're the only ones who can do this. And I found you^^ *notices a ChibiMerika* How cute~ a chibi Alfred~!

Alfred: Engwands! Help me! *sobs*

Iggy and Arthur: How cute! X3

Alfred: AAH! *jumps into the water and swims to the other chibi nations*

Meanwhile, at chibi Ludwig's place…

Veneciano: Doitsu? Are you all right? *pokes the blanket Ludwig is under*

Ludwig: No! I feel bad! Go away!

Veneciano: No! I won't leave. I want to help you. Please, let me help you…

Ludwig: But my body feels strange and I don't like it!

Veneciano: Come out from under the blanket so I can check you!

Ludwig: …Ok… but only because your voice sounds so familiar. *comes out from the blanket* Y-you're a child!?

Veneciano: Same goes for you. You look like you did in the middle ages. That's fun!

Ludwig: My throat feels like my vocal chords were shoved out! And my voice is all high!

Veneciano: Imagine it the other way round. In the one moment, you think you're a girl and in the next moment, the puberty hits you! That's awful. I tell you! Your whole world is turned around. It's awful!

Ludwig: OK. I think you know how I feel like. But who do you think could have done this? Perhaps Arthur, but he wouldn't do this to us all, would he?

Kiku: If he could see Alfred as a child, he would do anything.

Ludwig: Then let's swim to Arthur. *swims to the water's surface* Hey Arthur! Why did you turn us all into children?

Arthur: Holy Rome?

Ludwig: Yes! … No! … Yes! … I used to be Holy Rome in the past, but Francis almost killed me and I lost almost all my memories…

Arthur: Ah~ *- had sex with Alfred while Ludwig showed everyone that he is Holy Rome*

Iggy: We wanted to turn Alfred into a child and didn't want to fail…

Ludwig. Turn us back into adults!

Arthur: …Ok…

Iggy and Arthur: Hoata!

Everyone: *turns back to their adult state*

Ludwig: That's much better! Thank you^^ Erm… could you go to your underwater houses, please? I want to spend the rest of the day with Veneciano on the beach.

Iggy: Sure. Fellow nations follow me, please. *jumps into the ocean*

Francis and Arthur: *follow the pirate*

Ludwig: Now that they left us, we can chill out and have fun.

Veneciano: Yay!

Meanwhile, at Ivan's and Yao's house…

Yao: I feel human for once, aru. I think I should worry, aru…

Kiku: Perhaps your national existence comes to an end. You know how old you are.

Yao. That can't be it, aru… I never felt like this before, aru. It started when I drank the mixture that would turn our tails back into legs, aru… It has to be a side effect, aru…

Ivan: I feel the same.

Kiku: Now that you say it… I feel strange as well…

Yong: Perhaps you only have to leave the town for a while and flirt with some girls.

Yao: How could I flirt with girls while I have these, aru?! *points at his breasts*

Yong: Yeah… *squeezes Yao's boobs*

Yao: *smacks him with a wok* Stop this, aru!

Yong: But it's fun…

Kiku: *realizes something* Hey Yao!

Yao: What is it, aru?

Kiku: While you're a merman nobody can see you have a penis and balls, right?

Yao: Yeah, that's right, aru.

Kiku: And you have boobs and a female figure, right?

Yao: Yeah… *realizes the same* AIYAH! That means nobody will see which gender I really have, aru!

Kiku: Yep.

Ivan: That means you could go out with me and no one will see that you're a man. Interesting. *evil grin*

Yao: Eep…

Ivan: *drags Yao to the couple fields* Let's be a couple.

Yao: Ok. But you didn't have to drag me on my tail, aru!

Ivan: Yeah… NO! You'd have escaped.

Yao: No, I tell you I won't, aru.

Ivan: That's what you say now but if I really did this, you would escape in the first moment you can.

Yao. I won't, aru!

Ivan: We'll discuss this later… for now we'll be on a date, understood?

Yao: Yeah. I understood that, aru.

Ivan: Good! *puts his arm around Yao's shoulders*

Yao: Do we have to go THIS far?

Ivan: In my land, it's common to hug a friend. You hug your colleagues, you hug your friends, you hug your best friends, you hug your boy/girlfriend, you hug your lover, you hug your partner, you hug your wife/husband, etc … You hug everyone.

Yao: Isn't this like in Italy, aru?

Ivan: Nyet. Veneciano kisses everyone the moment he sees them.

Yao: Ah~

Meanwhile, at the bad friends' trio's house…

Prussia: That was scary!

Antonio: Yeah… It made me realize that I already met you when I was younger.

Gilbert: Really?

Antonio: Yeah. It was when we still were at about this age… You complained about the fact that you have no real pants but underpants and Francis and I noticed you. We wanted to be friends with you and showed you that we're also wearing only underpants. But you laughed at us and said we'd wear girly underpants. That was our first encounter with you…

Gilbert: So those suckers were actually YOU?!

Antonio: Yep.

Gilbert: Kesesese…~! You were so stupid back then!

Antonio: And you were lonely!

Gilbert: I've never been lonely!

Antonio: That sounded different back then~

Gilbert: Grr…

For the rest of the day, the nations had some fun. Ludwig and Veneciano had some fun on the beach; Francis, Gilbert and Antonio tried to chase the English duo and Romano, but failed because Iggy has guns, Arthur's magic works underwater, Romano can swim pretty fast and the English duo would use these weapons against them; Ivan and Yao relaxed on the couple fields and stalked couples; Mathew and Alfred had some fun swimming around and making some swimming contests and Kiku and Yong drank some alcohol. The next morning… (They drank the mixture at about noon)

Veneciano: *wakes up**yawns* Good morning, Doitsu~

Ludwig: Ja. Guten Morgen. How well did you sleep?

Veneciano: I slept like a stone. ^^

Ludwig: That's good. Are you excited about the fact that you will be able to return to school?

Veneciano: Yeah… but I'm a bit scared that as soon as we leave the water we will be captured by those greedy people who turned us into mermen…

Ludwig: That could happen… I have to ask Akia something… You can go and eat something.

Veneciano: Aye Sir~! *jumps into the water and swims to his house*

Ludwig: *drags himself into the water and swims to the palace* Hey Akia! I have a question.

Akia: *yawns* Never heard of knocking?

Ludwig: Ah! I'm sorry… but I have an important question.

Akia: What is it?

Ludwig: Will the people be able to see our gills?

Akia: No, they won't. These gills are magical and only magical creatures and Magicians or people who are related by blood to a magician are able to see it. But you won't have to be cautious that someone may see your gills, because the gills will disappear at your chest and wander inside your mouth I mean it will be on the palate. It will look normal and no one will see that the slots in your mouth are actually gills.

Ludwig: That relieves me a lot. I thought I'd have to be careful when I go back to school…

Akia: You will have to be careful, because the people at your school who made you become mermen will want to test your bodies. So you have to be cautious about them. They are dangerous. They won't stop till they find something to make you look weird.

Ludwig: OK. We'll be careful.

Akia: You won't have to be careful on your own. I'll come with you. I'll be a teacher.

Ludwig: Which subject will you teach?

Akia: I'll teach Biology. I know a lot about the nature so I think this will be the perfect subject for me. And I have a teacher's license. ^^

Ludwig: Since when do nations learn a profession?

Akia: When my tErmitory was still on the earth's surface, everyone learned a profession… and I have a license in History, Geography, Geology and Biology.

Ludwig: Must have been hard being a nation AND learning a profession…

Akia: Not really. I love teaching stuff and I'm actually good at it.

Ludwig: Ok. I'll go now and prepare myself for going back to school.

Akia: Do this^^

Ludwig: *leaves*

Mathew: *leaves his hiding place* Akia, I have a question.

Akia: Ah there you are! What is it?

Mathew: You said you will come to school as well, but how will you walk? I mean you have a tail.

Akia: I drank this kind of mixture you drank a long time ago. That's why I have legs when I am not in the salty water.

Mathew: Ah~

Akia: Was that all you wanted to know?

Mathew: Y-yeah. I'll see you later.

Akia: Yep!

Mathew: *leaves*

Meanwhile, at Veneciano's house…

Romano: Stop annoying me, fratello!

Veneciano: But… I'm done with preparing for school and now I'm bored…

Romano: Then why can't you annoy someone else?! I'm busy!

Veneciano: Vee…~ But Ludwig is busy, too…

Francis: *pops up out of nowhere* What about we try it, mon cher?

Veneciano: That sounds good, I guess...

Francis: What do you want to do?

Veneciano: I'd like to draw something.

Francis: But we're underwater! How do you want to be able to draw underwater?!

Veneciano: I… don't know…?

Francis: What about we annoy Gilbo?

Veneciano: That sounds mean…

Francis: I know~ That's why I want to do that^^

Veneciano: …

Francis: In case you want to join me, I'm at my house.

Veneciano: Ciao, Francis~

Francis: Au revoir~ *leaves*

Veneciano: Vee…~ What will I do…?

Romano: Help me packing my stuff!

Veneciano: Si~

Later that day, at the beach of the island…

Ludwig: Ok. The countdown to our freedom, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

A light comes from everyone's body's and they lose consciousness. As they wake up…

Yao: *wakes up* What the fuck, aru?! Why does that always happen, aru?! *sees his lower body part* Nice, aru! I got my legs back, aru! IVAN! *shakes Ivan*

Ivan. *wakes up* What do you want, Yao?

Yao: I got my legs back, aru!

Ivan: I hope I have mine back as well… I can't stand this tail! *`looks at his lower body part* *cries of relief* I'm so glad…! I got my legs back…!

Yao: And look! The others have their legs back as well, aru.

Iggy: *sits on a rock sharpening his weapons and singing* Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum~

Arthur: Hey Iggy, won't you wear the school uniform?

Iggy: I don't want to…

Arthur: But you have to! Otherwise they will make you put them on…

Iggy: Can't I combine the school uniform with my pirate clothes…?

Arthur: It could work… I guess, but you have to combine it the right way. Otherwise it won't work out.

Iggy: How about I combine the pirate shirt thingy with the vest of the school uniform and the pants of the school uniform with my pirate boots and on top of this the pirate jacket and from time to time my eye patch.

Arthur: What was its use anyway?!

Iggy: It made me look more like a pirate, because we inherited our mother's baby face.

Arthur: That's right… we did inherit our mother's baby face…

Iggy: And it's some kind of handicap for me. So it's funnier to crush some stupid asses' faces. *evil grin*

Arthur: Stupid asses like Francis and Antonio? *evil grin*

Iggy: Yes, stupid asses like them~

Arthur: It's sad I don't remember my pirate days that well…

Iggy: You were me! ^^ I think that's enough information^^

Arthur: That means I was awesome, right?

Iggy: Yep^^

Arthur: Good to hear. ^^

Gilbert: *wakes up* I feel awesome! *sees his legs* Ok, I have to take that back. THIS is awesome!

Iggy: Good morning, fellow former pirate~

Gilbert: Hey England².

Antonio: *glomps Gilbert from behind* Olla Gilbert~

Gilbert: Hallo Antonio. You seem to be doing well.

Antonio: I DO well! Romano forgot to take his tail out of the water before his legs returned to normal and right now he's peeing into the sand because the water is warm~ And I enjoy the chibi-likeness of this sight! He looks so cute! X3

Romano: *wakes up* Why is my lower part undressed *forgot that he always sleeps naked* and why is everyone's lower part undressed…? *notices Ludwig's German sausage* HOLY GOD IN HEAVEN! WHAT'S THIS?!

Veneciano: *wakes up* What do you scream for, fratello?

Romano: This! *points and Ludwig's German sausage* This is the reason why I "scream like this"!

Veneciano: That is Ludwig's so called "German sausage". Isn't it nice~?

Romano: It's HUGE! How does he get this into your body?!

Veneciano: Well… we take some lard and smear it on his German sausage and into my butt hole…~

Romano: Argh…!

Veneciano: What is it, Romano? It's nothing special, is it?

Romano: You smear lard into your ass?! What the hell!?

Veneciano: You act so prude, but you don't do it differently, do you?

Romano. We take some crème for it! We don't take lard!

Veneciano: Lard or crème… where is the difference…?

Romano. Could we change the topic? It's disgusting!

Francis: How about I choose the topic?

Romano: Oh no! It's France! *runs to Antonio* Help me, you bastard!

Antonio: Good morning, Romano. Did you sleep well?

Romano: I slept well, but THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! *cries* Save me from Francis…! He's scary…!

Antonio: Francis! Stop frightening my little Romano! You know he is fragile when it comes to topics like that!

Francis: I'm sorry… Then I'll just annoy Iggy and Arthur^^ Hey Iggy and Arthur~

Arthur: What do you want?

Francis: I have nothing to do and there are still some sleeping… so I wondered if you could play with me?

Arthur: Can't you play with your mental problem spirits?

Francis: I haven't called them since forever… but I could try… I guess… Hey mental spirits of mine! Come forth and show yourself!

5 mental spirits appear in front of Francis…

Mental spirit 1: What do you want, you wanker?!

Arthur: *whispers to Francis* Why does one of your mental spirits look like me as a child?

Francis: I had a crush on you when we were younger and he keeps this feeling towards you inside my mind far away from my other mental spirits. That's why. You can call him Kirky.

Kirky: I'm not here because I want to! I was forced by your pedo side, you bloody wanker!

Pedo!France: Oi, I wanted to see the actual Arthur! And you needed fresh air. Always laying in a corner sulking is not good for you.

2pFrance: Hey! Shut up! I'm reading a book about killing spirits!

Fighter!France: Why do you always do this? We already know how to kill spirits! You simply have to kill the person you belong to. ^^

Gay!France: Can't we just love each other? I want to have sex with everyone of you~

Francis: Well… these are my mental spirits. ^^" The supposed-to-be-gay one acts just like me and still I am this way… He doesn't help me with my problems but I can't release him…

Arthur: … *sigh* You don't like them, do you?

Francis: Non! They are annoying! That's why I normally keep them inside my mind…

2pFrance: I have a question, 1pFrance.

Francis: What is it, suicidal side of me?

2pFrance: Why do I have all those cooking books inside my room? You know I can't cook!

Arthur and Iggy: You can't cook?! Who exactly does he symbolize?

Francis: Erm… I thought he was my suicidal side, but the longer I keep him the more I think he is more than that… like my "I'm frightened to be unable to cook but my worst nightmares just became reality" side…

Arthur: He is quite scary… He looks like a drunken, hungover, unshaved, untalented, suicidal Francis… with partly red hair…

Francis: Yeah…

2pFrance: Can I go now? I'm bored and the sand is too warm!

Francis: No problem~ *releases 2pFrance* Ok does anyone of you want to go as well?

GayFrance: I want to rape 2pFrance. Could I leave, please~?

Francis: Now that you ask that nice… Yes. No problem. Have your fun~ *releases GayFrance*

PedoFrance: *harasses Iggy* I know you~ you're the pirate part of Arthur, right?

Iggy: I used to be his pirate part, but I wanted a body of my own… so I left him and occupied Ireland^^

PedoFrance: Francis, I want to go home…! It's so new here and I can't get used to it…

Francis: Can't you stay here a while? I like you three…

Kirky: well, I don't!

PedoFrance: We could change places once in a while^^ but right now is time for us to go.

Francis: Ok…

FighterFrance, Kirky and PedoFrance: *disappear*

Arthur: I think we should take a boat and drive to the coast now.

Francis: *sighs* Do you even have a boat?

Arthur: Sure.

Francis: And… where is it?

Arthur: It's hidden in a cave near the beach so no one will find it.

Iggy: I'll go get it~ *runs to the boat's hiding place*

Ludwig: I'm a bit frightened of what will happen when we return to the mainland…

Gilbert: Hearing that from you is quite rare^^

Veneciano: I'm frightened, too but I think we'll manage it somehow~ ^^

Ludwig: Hey Arthur!

Arthur: What do you want?

Ludwig: Do you know the circumstances to turn into a merman?

Arthur: As far I know… your legs have to be surrounded by the water of the sea, salty water. Normal water won't do.

Ludwig: That's a relief. ^^ That means unless we go back into the sea we won't turn into mermen, right?

Arthur: Yes. And in case crazy professors try to show our merman-ness to others they will have to throw us into the sea. When the water is taken from the sea but not connected to the sea anymore, it won't work.

Ludwig: That's good.

Gilbert: See? You have nothing to be scared of.

Ludwig: Yeah. I'm glad. *relieved tone*

Veneciano: *kisses Ludwig on the cheek*

Ludwig: *blushes* D-don't do t-that…!

Veneciano: Hehe~…

Gilbert: Kesesese~…

Iggy: *sails the "boat"**jumps off* Hey guys~! I couldn't find the boat we hid… but I found this. *point at the "boat" he found* It's an old English ship from the pirate ages. I wonder why it's in the Pacific Ocean… well… doesn't matter. ^^ Let's sail to the main land!

Everyone: *brings the luggage on the ship*

Later, on the coast of the main land after an annoying 10 minute journey…

Veneciano: *jumps off the ship* PEEEEHHH! *pees into the first bush he sees* Ah~ much better~

Ludwig: Don't leave that careless!

A huge mob of professors, reporters and random people appear at the place where the ship landed.

Ludwig: HIDE!

Everyone: *hides*

Stranger1: What is this?

Stranger2: I don't know… perhaps a ghost pirate ship…

Professor: Investigate the ship!

Reporter: We're sending live from the place of action. Just a minute ago, an old ship stranded at our sunny beach. Professors are currently investigating the wreck. Let's switch to the reporters on the wreck.

Reporter2: Thank you. The professors have found some old amulets and 3 Iron Crosses.

Professor: Judging from that, the ship must be from the 19th century, but the amulets are way older…

Meanwhile, at our friends' hiding place (They heard everything)...

Ludwig: *whispers* Just how long have we been gone?!

Arthur: My watch says we have June 21st 2050… but that can't be right… I mean time doesn't do anything to us, but THAT long?! It can't be…

Ludwig: *realizes that Veneciano isn't here* Where is Vene-chan?

Romano: I don't know! I thought he was with you, potato bastard!

Veneciano: *enters the ship* Ludwig~! Where are you~?

Professor: Hey boy! You can't just run around here like you want to! Leave this ship immediately!

Veneciano: But… I want to get my stuff and find my friends…

Professor: Why do you search for them HERE?!

Veneciano: Because we came with this boat…

Ludwig: SHIT!

Professor: That can't be right. The ship is over 200 years old. And it looks like it wasn't used in ages.

Veneciano: But… we came with the boat… DOITSU! *cries*

Ludwig: Shit I can't do anything except for… *leaves his hiding place and drags Gilbert and Romano along* I'm here~ So don't cry.

Veneciano: *runs to Ludwig* I was scared! I thought you left while I was peeing…

Ludwig: I would NEVER leave you! You know I love you far too much for this.

Veneciano: But my dreams…

Ludwig: Those are only dreams! Get over it!

Professor: Hey you! What are you doing here?!

Ludwig: It's just like Vene-chan said. We arrived with this ship.

Professor: And what about those treasures? *hold the Iron Crosses high*

Gilbert: That is mine. *takes the bloody one*

Ludwig: This is mine. *takes the scratched one*

Veneciano: T-this is my cross… *takes the shiny one*

Professor: Where do you have them from?

Ludwig: Those crosses are our crosses and it doesn't concern you where we got them from! Verstanden?!

Professor: Just who are you guys?!

Romano: Uno momento. *whistles*

Everyone else: *comes out*

Ludwig: Guten Tag. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm the personification of Germany.

Gilbert: Tach. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm the personification of the Kingdom of Prussia… well… right now I'm actually the Prussian cultural influence on the German Nation… but I'm still Prussia! … Or East Germany… how Russia used to call me…

Veneciano: Ciao! I'm Veneciano Vargas

Romano: and I'm Romano Vargas

Veneciano and Romano: and we are the personification of Italy.

Veneciano: I'm the northern part with Venetia

Romano: and I'm the Southern part with Rome.

Ivan: Priviet. My name is Ivan Braginski and I'm the personification of the Russian Federation.

Arthur: Good afternoon. My name is Arthur Kirkland

Iggy: and I'm Iggy Kirkland

Iggy and Arthur: and we are the personification of England.

Antonio: Olla! I'm called Antonio Fernandez Cariedo. I'm the personification of Spain.

Francis: Bonjour. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy. Je suis la personification de la Rèpublique francaise.

Arthur: *hits Francis* In English, you git!

Francis: Sorry… I'm Francis Bonnefoy and I'm the personification of France…

Arthur: Good boy.

Alfred: HEY GUYS! I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm the personification of The United States of America!

Mathew: Hi… I'm Mathew. Mathew Williams. I'm the personification of Canada.

Alfred: Who? ^^

Mathew: *smacks Alfred into the balls*

Alfred: That… was… a… mere… joke… *collapses*

Mathew: Whoops.

Yong: Yo! I'm Im Yong Soo and I'm the personification of South Korea!

Yao: Nihao. My name is Wang Yao, aru. I'm the personification of China, aru.

Yong: And Fricking old^^

Yao: Shut up, aru!

Kiku: Konnichiwa. My honorable name is Kiku Honda and I'm the personification of Japan.

Ludwig: Now you know who we are.

Meanwhile, on at Elizabetha's room…

Roderich and Elizabetha: *watch the show**facepalm*

Professor: You're nuts! There doesn't exist something like this!

Ludwig: And what are we?

Professor: You're crazy! Get them, guards!

Everyone: You won't get us! *defeat all guards*

Ivan: What did you just say? *epic Russia rape face*

Professor: You leave me no chance! *gets an anesthesia gun out and shoots at the nations*

Everyone: *loses consciousness*

Lizzy (Gilbert's mental spirit): I knew you couldn't handle them yourself! Why didn't you call me?!

Gilbert: Where am I?

Lizzy: You're inside your mind.

Gilbert: But… why? Am I finally dead?

Lizzy: No, but you lost consciousness due to an anesthesia gun shot.

Gilbert: What will they do to us?

Lizzy: I don't know, but you can look around. You merely have to concentrate. Ah and in case the others have left their bodies to look around you will meet them and no human will see you.

Gilbert: Good. And how do I do this?

Lizzy: Close your eyes and count to ten.

Gilbert: Ok. *closes his eyes and counts to ten**opens his eyes* Hey! I'm out of my body! … I don't know whether I should consider it as good or bad though…

Ludwig: What took you so long! We waited for you!

Gilbert: *sees everyone in ghost form* Did you leave your bodies as well?

Ivan: Da. Even I made it. Seems like I do have a mental spirit^^

Ludwig: Yeah… um… I already investigated this place and our bodies are inside some kind of cryo boxes… our bodies are frozen inside them and since we are nations we can't die from that. Let's look around!

Veneciano: Wait!

Ludwig: What is it, Italy?

Veneciano: (*in thoughts* Did he just call me by my national name?) Could you get Holy Rome out? I think we need every help we can get. I'll get my mental spirit out as well! ^^ … -_- Wait… Romano is my mental spirit… so I can't get my mental spirit out… -_-

Romano: I'm your WHAT?!

Veneciano: Later~

Everyone: *gets their mental spirits out*

PedoFrance, Kirky, GayFrance, 2pFrance, FighterFrance, normalRussia, girlChina, 2pJapan, North Korea, Holy Roman Empire, Lizzy, 2pAmerica, 2pCanada and2pSpain appear.

Ludwig and Holy Rome: Oy guys! We'll now split up and search for a hint to where we are.

Veneciano: Let's split up in Axis with South Korea and Lizzy, Allies with North Korea and normalRussia and the mental spirits.

Ludwig: Good idea! Let's do this.

So the split up… to Ludwig's group…

Veneciano: *clinging to Ludwig and Holy Rome* I'm as happy as a snow king!

Ludwig and Holy Rome: You think so?

Veneciano: Yeah! I'm between two Doitsus and both love me equal~ I must be the happiest nation alive!

Ludwig: Yeah that must be nice.

Holy Rome: Erm… right now, you're only a soul… so you aren't really alive…

Veneciano: Don't kill the mood!

Ludwig: I just thought the same, fellow Ludwig.

Holy Rome: Right… my name is Ludwig as well… I forgot…

Ludwig: You seem depressed… why is that so?

Holy Rome: I just realized that you owe me a lot, Bruder.

Gilbert: Yeah. ^^" I'm quite awesome, aren't I?

Holy Rome: Yeah. You helped me finishing my mission without knowing. I'm very glad my current self can call you his Bruder. *smiles*

Romano: AAH! This mood makes me feel awkward!

Ludwig: Don't scream! Do you want them to notice us?

Lizzy: You do realize that they can't see nor hear us, don't you?

Ludwig: Why is this anyway?

Lizzy: Well, right now we're in the state a national spirit should have, unable for humans to see or hear.

Gilbert: I kind of remember a law that made us give up on our human bodies… what was it called, again…?

Ludwig: Law #46.

Gilbert: What did you say?

Ludwig: It was Law #46, the law about dissolving you. In the "only for nations to read" area there was a little passage about burning our human bodies. Ivan and I erased this passage from the paper and wrote a less evil passage. We wrote "The national spirits will agree to keep their secret about being a national spirit to themselves and will never tell any human about it. Otherwise, the professors will have the allowance to check the national spirit's body. So they can make a medical serum to cure all illness." It was far better than burning our bodies.

Kiku: So you know why we're here?

Ludwig: Yes, I think to know why we're here. But since we have no idea how long we've been gone, we have to be careful and get our bodies back. I'm afraid they will do worse with our bodies. I mean they brought us to this desolate place and froze us.

Veneciano: I want my body back! I can't feel my feet…

Gilbert: You have no feet.

Veneciano: WHAT?! *sees after his feet just to see a flame-like thing where his legs should be* Not… again…! *sinks to the ground and cries*

Ludwig: *hugs Veneciano* I know. We went through a lot in the last time, but don't worry we'll get our bodies back. I promise. And you know I never break a promise.

Veneciano: I-I… kn-know… *sobs*

Holy Rome: *pets Veneciano* Don't worry.

Veneciano: h-hug m-me…, H-holy… R-Rome… *sobs*

Holy Rome: *hugs Veneciano* Is it better now?

Veneciano: Th-thank you…

Romano: Hey guys! I found some strange plans!

Ludwig: Let me see. *reads the plans* "1st point: get the national bodies; 2nd point: put them into cryo state; 3rd point: check their bodies on special abilities; 4th point: cut them open; 5th point: make a medical serum with the essence of the nations…

Veneciano: I want to go HOME! *cries even harder*

Holy Rome: There there… Everything will be fine. We'll bring us back into our bodies and go back.

Veneciano: Y-you're s-so n-nice… *hugs Holy Rome*

Gilbert: Why do they do this?

Ludwig: I think THIS is what they thought was meant with us giving our bodies for medical purposes… We HAVE TO get our bodies back! Otherwise, they will crush our bodies and extract our body essence!

Japan: Hey Im Yong Soo, you're awfully quiet. What's up?

Yong: Erm… I don't really feel like talking today… my stomach hurts and I'm evilly hungry… but I know I can't eat right now…

Lizzy: Well…I made some pancakes while I was inside Gilbert's mind… so I think we can eat them^^

Gilbert: PANCAKES~!

Professor: Put the body over here!

Gilbert: *sees the body* T-that's… my… BODY!? *rushes to the stretcher where his body lays*

Professor: Let's test the reflexes. *hits Gilbert's body into the stomach*

Gilbert's body: *twitches a bit*

Professor: I think our experimental object still isn't fallen asleep enough… give him more anesthetic serum.

Helpers: *inject some more anesthetic serum into Gilbert's body*

Professor: *hits Gilbert's body into the stomach*

Gilbert's body: *twitches a bit*

Professor: Well… I guess we can't change the fact that this thing will twitch a bit while we dissect it… *scratches his neck* Get some knifes! I'll prepare him.

Gilbert: SHIT! You can't do this! *hits the professor*

Professor: *feels sudden pain running through his body* What was… that…?

Ludwig: Cut it out!

Gilbert: *can't believe that he just hit the professor and actually hurt him* I… can save… my body… I won't stand here doing nothing! I mean they will cut my body open!

Ludwig: But…

Gilbert: *gets a knife from the surgical knifes and stabs it into the professor's leg*

Professor: *sinks down in pain* ARGH!

Gilbert: Lucky~ *takes his body and brings it with him*

Ludwig: You know we won't be unseen with this, right?

Gilbert: I know… but I can't just leave me in there…

Ludwig: Yeah… Then we have to be careful where we go, ok?

The others: Aye Sir! *salutes*

Ludwig: We still have to find out where we are. Let's focus on that. Gilbert and Lizzy, you will search for a save hiding place for Gilbert's body. And protect it with your life, ok?

Gilbert and Lizzy: Aye Sir. *salute and search for a save hiding place*

Ludwig: Ok. Now that we can move without being noticed again, we'll look for a map of the area or windows. I think we're in the basement or something like that…

Veneciano: Vee~ There are stairs! *point at the stairs he just found*

Ludwig: Good work, Italy.

Veneciano: ^/^ *blushes* why do you call me by that name, anyway?

Ludwig: It's your name, isn't it?

Veneciano: Right… I almost forgot that… MAN! This law is awful! We have to hide our national existence and are forced to have a human name…!

Ludwig: I know. I don't like my name either…

Veneciano: That isn't the point of my words… I mean I forget my national name!

Ludwig: *pets Veneciano* Everything will be good, don't worry^^

Veneciano: you think so?

Holy Rome: Yes, everything will be alright.

Veneciano: …Ok…

Yong: The stairways up we go~!

Kiku: ^^"

Ludwig: Hey look!

Holy Rome: There are windows!

Romano: We are in a forest…

Veneciano: Sì…

Yong: THERE ARE MORE STAIRS!

Ludwig: I hope we can see more when we're farther upstairs.

Holy Rome: Yeah.

Yong: The stairways up we GO~!

Kiku: (*in thoughts* My brother is a retard…) -_-"

Ludwig: what do you look so depressed for?

Kiku: Nothing. It's nothing^^

Ludwig: Ok.

Someone's phone rings.

Veneciano: *looks around* Whose phone is this?

Ludwig: I think it's my cellphone, but I thought the phones wouldn't work while we're like this… well… doesn't matter! *answers the call* Hello, this is Ludwig's phone. What do you want?

Gilbert: Hey West! I found a nice hiding place and a way out^^

Ludwig: How comes you can call me while we're in ghost form?

Gilbert: Perhaps because we both are in ghost form.

Ludwig: Ok… So you found a way out?

Gilbert: Yep. While we searched for a closet or something like this, we found a door into an underground tunnel. We could use it when we're done. I sent Lizzy through this tunnel to look where it ends and it ends near the school.

Ludwig: That's good! We'll call the others and come to the tunnel. Say where exactly are you?

Gilbert: It's next to the cryo box room.

Ludwig: Ok. See you in a while. Ah and could you free our bodies while we aren't there yet?

Gilbert: No problem~ I still have the knife I stole in the labor~

Ludwig: OK. See you in a while.

Gilbert. Yep. *hangs up*

Ludwig: OK guys! Mein Bruder found a way out of here and it ends near our school.

Veneciano: Then let's go! *takes his phone out and calls Francis* Hey Francis. It's me, Veneciano. Gilbert found a way out of here and we should come to the cryo box room. Understood? Good. Bye~ *to Ludwig* That's how you call someone!

Ludwig: ^^" You're fast. Even in telephoning…

Holy Rome: I'll call the other mental spirits. *calls PedoFrance* Hey Francis! Gilbert found a way out and we have to come to the cryo box room now, ok? Bood. Bye~ *click*

Ludwig: *sulks* even my younger self is faster than me…

Holy Rome: I'm sorry…

Ludwig: Doesn't matter now. ^^ Let's go to the cryo box room.

Everyone: Aye Sir~ *salutes*

Later, at the tunnel after they released the mental spirits…

Ludwig: OK guys. We'll return to our bodies in a little while and after we returned, we have to run. The professors will see us and perhaps shoot at us. That's why our bodies wear a special kind of clothes. It will protect us from the anesthetic gun shots.

Gilbert: And why are those clothes pink?

Ivan: Because I chose the color ^J^

Gilbert: Ok…

Ludwig: Ok. The last seconds… three… two… one… go!

Everyone: *returns to their bodies*

Ludwig: Are you alright, guys?

Gilbert: My stomach hurts…

Lizzy: Yeah… they damaged you pretty much…

Gilbert: *releases Lizzy* She annoyed me and refused to go back...

Lizzy: Asshole…!

Ludwig: Ok now that we're back, Run!

Everyone: *runs to the end of the tunnel*

Veneciano: There… is the exit!

Romano: Yeah!

Ludwig: Erm… Gilbert…

Gilbert: What is it, West?

Ludwig: There is a gate in front of the exit… Why didn't you tell us about that!?

Gilbert: Because I didn't know myself! Lizzy was the person who investigated the tunnel!

Ludwig: That may be right, but she is YOUR mental spirit! YOU have to take care of her!

Gilbert: I'm sorry…

Ludwig: *takes a screwdriver out of his pocket* step back, guys. I'll open the gate. *screws the gate open*

The gate falls on the ground.

Ludwig: Let's go.

Veneciano: There is the school~! I missed the sight of this old building~

Ludwig: *repairs the gate* Lizzy was right. This tunnel DOES end near the school.

Everyone: *takes the protection clothes off*

Lucas, Denny, Ice, Berwald and Tino sit in the grass picnicking.

Ludwig: *sees them* Hey Berwald!

Berwald: What d' you want?

Ludwig: Which date do we have, right now?

Berwald: Why d' you ask?

Ludwig: Just answer the question.

Denny: Hey Ludwig! We have September 21st 2050. Are you happy now?

Ludwig: Thank you a lot.

Denny: Say! Where do you come from? You look awful…

Ludwig: I know… we've gone through a lot in the past months…

Gilbert: Denny, do you know how long it has been since the underwater theme project week?

Berwald: It's 'bout a year ago…

Gilbert: So we've been away that long, hun?

Denny: Where have you been?!

Ludwig: *points at the beach* Since I know you rather good I'll tell you. We've had some problems with the citizens and some crazy people kidnapped us and held us hostage to make some experiments with our bodies… That's why we look that bad…

Denny: But you're nations… how comes you were taken down by humans?

Alfred: Anesthetic gun shots…

Denny: Oh…

Ludwig: Yeah…

Yao: Can we change our clothes now? Those pink clothes annoy me!

Kiku: You're the only one who still wears those…

Yao: … -_- right… -_- *goes to a bush to change clothes*

Denny: Where are you going, Yao? Everyone here is male so you don't have to be ashamed of your body! ^^

Yao: I have my reasons… why I do this…

Denny: Is that so…~ *sneaks to the bush* hehehe…~

Yao: *unclothes his chest*

Denny: *jumps up* Why are you wearing bandages?

Yao: AAAH! *hits Denny* Don't scare me!

Denny: Argh… don't hit me!

Yao: Go away! I want to put on my clothes!

Denny: But… you're hurt… I want to help you…

Yao: I can take care of this on my own! Leave me alone!

Denny: Eep…! *leaves Yao alone* Hey guys! You know what? Yao has bandages around his chest! Why is that so?

Everyone who knows why: Erm…

Yao: *is dressed again* It doesn't matter. But I can say that much. It was a long year… That has to be enough.

Denny: Oh… ok. I think it's something personal so I won't ask any further…

Berwald, Tino, Lucas and Ice: *can't believe what they hear* … he… seems to grow up… at last…

Denny: HEY! I WAS an adult all the time!

Lucas: Yeah… but you were immature.

Denny: You're mean… *sulks*

Lucas: *caresses Denny* stop making this face… You make me regret my words…

Berwald: *holds Tino's arm* I… feel… sick…

Tino: *pets Berwald's head* Poor Berwald…

Random Peter Kirkland (Sealand) appears.

Peter: FAR! *runs to Berwald* I missed you!

Berwald: What're y' doin' here?! I thought I told y' to stay at h'me?

Peter: Ja, but… I was bo~red…

Ludwig: Did you just speak German?

Peter: Nope^^ I spoke Swedish^^ Far taught me Swedish. ^^

Ludwig: But "Ja" is also used in the German language.

Berwald: It sure is.

Denny: As well as in Danish.

Lucas: I use it too.

Ice: I kind of use the word "Ja" as well…

Ludwig. Does this mean we speak similar languages…?

Gilbert: Germanic languages for the win!

Denny: I always called our languages Nordic languages…

Gilbert: How about North European a.k.a. Germanic languages for the win!?

Lucas: This sounds better, I guess.

Ludwig: Ok cousins, we have to go to the principal and tell him that we're back.

The Nordics (Everyone in their respective language): Bye~

Ludwig: Ok guys, let's go. *goes to the principal's office with the others**knocks on the door*

Principal: You may enter.

Everyone: *enters*

Ludwig: Principal, we came to tell you that we're back.

Principal: Where have you been anyway?

Ludwig: We had some problems with a group of humans. They tried turning our bodies into some kind of perfume or something like this…

Principal: Oh… And why didn't you return for the last 12 months?

Ludwig: It took us a while freeing ourselves from them…

Principal: But… THAT long?

Ludwig: Yep.

Principal: However… I'm glad you're well and back.

Ludwig: I'm glad to be here again as well.

Principal: You may leave. I'll write you into this year's students' book. So don't worry.

Ludwig: Thank you.

Everyone: *leaves*

Gilbert: Hey Bruder! Can I leave the rest of you?

Ludwig: Why do you want to leave us?

Gilbert: I want to say "Hi, I'm back." to Roderich and Elizabetha.

Ludwig: Sure. Why not? I thought you wanted to leave us in the way of "leaving"… ^^" Guess I was wrong.

Gilbert: Yep. Ok then. I'm off~ *leaves*

Francis: Take care~

Ludwig: OK guys. We'll now return to our rooms. I hope you remember where your rooms were.

Veneciano: I remember~ ^^

Romano: That's good. Now bring me to our room!

Veneciano: Eep…! *runs away*

Romano: Wait for me, you stupid Venetian!

Ludwig: Na toll… I'll go after him and you can do whatever you want, but be careful.

Francis: Can I rape the two Englands?

Ludwig: Do what you want. *runs after Veneciano*

France: Hehehe~ *rape face*

Iggy: *takes a sword out* One more step and I stab you in the chest!

Francis: Eep! I'll be good! *steps back*

Arthur: Well done Iggy.

Iggy: Thank you. ^^

Arthur: Let's go to my/our room.

Iggy: Ok^^

Both leave.

To Gilbert we go~!

Gilbert: Hey Elizabetha~! I'm back~!

Elizabetha: G-gilbert?! I thought you were dead?

Gilbert: Why should I be dead?

Elizabetha: Well… you got caught by professors, three months ago… that's why.

Gilbert: I've been THIS long unconscious?!

Elizabetha: What are you talking about?

Gilbert: I lost consciousness and woke up after a while… that's at least what I thought…

Elizabetha: Erm… Roderich and I watched TV three months ago and saw you being caught by professors…

Gilbert: Ah~ It doesn't matter right now. We're back and that's all that matters!

Lizzy: Can I come out? I want to see my mirrored image…

Gilbert: *sighs* … sure… *mumbles summoning spells*

Lizzy: *appears next to Gilbert* Thank you a lot^^

Elizabetha: Who is she? *points at Lizzy*

Gilbert: That's my mental spirit.

Elizabetha: But… why does she… look like… ME?!

Gilbert: Well… while I was at your room a year ago all my negative thoughts just got washed into my mind.

Elizabetha: You mean while you talked to Roddy?

Gilbert: Yep. But it's better now. ^^ She took my problems away and I feel awesome, again. ^^

Vlad: I'm glad to hear that.

Gilbert: Who and where are you? *looks around*

Vlad: *jumps off the ceiling* Here I am~

Gilbert: AAAHH! What the fuck are you doing at the ceiling, Vladimir?!

Vlad: I told you to not call my Vladimir… I'm Vlad…

Gilbert: Sorry Vlad… *remembers the fact that he's still pissed off by Vlad* You didn't answer my question!

Vlad: Well… I wanted to have some fun with my sis~ that's all, little ex-nation~

Gilbert: I'm no ex-nation…! I'm taking care of my nation's heritage! You know that I can't cease to exist unless the last piece of Prussian culture disappears! My dear son is very successful at fulfilling this make-sure-that-the-Prussian-culture-continues-to-exist-in-Canadian-territory-as-a-micronation job and I'm pretty successful at Germany's house. Same with my dear little brother and Feliks… and Lithuania… and Russia… and everyone whose vital regions I ever possessed…

Lizzy: *pets Gilbert's head* I still believe in your existence^^

Gilbert: Thank you Lizzy…~

Elizabetha: Why do you call this THING "Lizzy"?!

Gilbert: First of, this is no THING! It's my OWN Elizabetha Hedervary! And second, she is my Lizzy. "Roddy" can have you back. She does everything I want and still she is the same as you.

Elizabetha: That's stupid! No spirit can ever replace a nation!

Vlad: *whispers* We actually ARE spirits… national spirits to be exact…

Elizabetha: Oh… Erm… NO MENTAL PROBLEM SPIRIT WILL EVER REPLACE A NATION!

Vlad: That's better^^

Lizzy: Iggy, the metal spirit of Arthur turned into a national spirit so I think this one was wrong as well…

Elizabetha: But HE is a WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSON!

Lizzy: That's right…

Roderich comes into the room just to see two Elizabethas.

Roderich: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Lizzy and Elizabetha: Hey Roderich.

Roderich: Why are there two of you?!

Gilbert: This one *points at Lizzy* is my mental spirit and this *points at Elizabetha* is your girlfriend.

Roderich: … Erm… Erm… *leaves*

Elizabetha: WAIT! *runs after him*

Gilbert: Kesese~ He can't stand your sexiness!

Lizzy: Seems this way^^

Gilbert: Come on. We'll now go to my room.

Lizzy: Ok.

And so the day went on. Everyone went to their rooms and put their stuff back into their closets. Now the next morning in the class room…

Ludwig: Did you sleep well, Veneciano?

Veneciano: Si~ It was fantastico to sleep in my own bed, again~ I dreamed of mermaids^^

Ludwig: And what mermaids did you dream of?

Veneciano: I dreamed of you and me and the others swimming in the ocean with Akia~ It was fantastico~!

Ludwig: That's cute. ^^

Principal: *comes in* Good morning students. You will have a new teacher for Biology and History from now on.

Random nation: Who do you think is this new teacher?

Random nation 2: Do you think it's another human?

Random nation: Na… They won't do this to us, will they?

Random nation: I don't know…

Principal: You can come in, Miss Atlantica~

Teacher: Understood. *comes in*

The Axis, the Allies and Spain: A-AKIA?!

Akia: Hey guys~ *waves*

Ludwig: What are you doing here?

Akia: I said I'd become a teacher on your school, didn't I?

Ludwig: … That's right… -_-

Principal: Ah~ I see. You already know another. Good then she will have to introduce herself to only half of the class. See you later, Miss Atlantica *leaves*

Akia: Bye, Principal~ *waves* OK guys. I'm Akia. I'm the national spirit of the sunken nation of Atlantis. Any questions?

Denny: Why do you have blue hair?

Akia: Long time ago, when my house a giant nation -almost as big as a continent in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean- was still overwater, The inhabitants of my house had very exotic hair colors from white to black to red to blue to yellow with everything between those colors. It was a nice culture… But one day, a very strong storm happened to be all over the Atlantic Ocean. The end of the story was that my house sunk to the ground of the ocean and almost everyone died. The tiny number of people who survived cultivated the world. That's where your cultures come from.

Total silence…

Akia: What do you have, fellow nations?

Denny: Does this mean that you are a ghost?

Akia: No, I'm no ghost. ^^ As long as the culture of the world still exists I will continue to exist.

Gilbert: It's almost the same like with me!

Akia: What do you mean?

Gilbert: I was dissolved in 1947, but I won't cease to exist unless every bit of Prussian culture disappears. I can do what I want and I don't have to take care with who I'm befriended. It won't change the economic stuff.

Akia: It's completely the same, Gilbert.

Gilbert: Nice!

Akia: Ok, fellow nations. I'll now teach you stuff about History…

So she told them a lot interesting stuff about History. Now, after class…

Akia: Ok, fellow nations. I'll now end this lesson.

Veneciano: Class dismissed~!

Everyone leaves the class room. Now in the cantine…

Iggy: My life is wonderful~

Arthur: Why do you say that…?

Iggy: I have my own body and I have my own culture and I have you all to talk to.

Alfred: *hugs Iggy's arm* Yeah~

Veneciano: *sits at the table eating pasta* It's so good to be back~

Ludwig: *eats pasta as well* Ja, it is. *smiles at Veneciano*

Veneciano: *smiles back* Ti amo~

Ludwig: Ich liebe dich auch ^^ *kisses Veneciano*

Veneciano: *kisses back*

Akia: *comes in and sits down next to Antonio* How have I been as teacher? *is kind of nervous*

Antonio: You were pretty good. *eats tomato salad*

Akia: I see… Thanks~

And so they continued to live their life at the school. The humans invaded the school after half a year and forced the nations to leave that place for about 3 years, but after that, everything was ok, again.

The end~

83


End file.
